The Shadowlands
by Marjorie Franklin
Summary: [AU] When Terra is finally able to leave his stepfather's manor, he vows he will never look back. He keeps this vow until a dying Xehanort demands his return. Grim circumstances force him to return with Aqua to attempt to gain closure and his inheritance, but will all the greed, temptation, and darkness cause him lose himself and Aqua to his half-brother, Xemnas, in the process?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any part of Kingdom Hearts or the cover image in any way shape or form!

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Shadowlands <em>**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

><p><strong>Age 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Dead. Mother was dead, young and eternally beautiful but dead. Her casket was porcelain white, but not as white as her once tanned skin.<p>

Silently, a young boy with weary blue eyes and brown hair stood next to the casket, receiving faux solace from a man who was_ not_ his father. His father did not have golden eyes and silver hair. He didn't remember much of his father for he had also passed, but he _did _remember that he looked _nothing_ like his stepfather.

His stepfather's consolation was as comforting as the consolation he received from the hoards of faceless strangers dressed in black. His hand was cold and lifeless as it slept on his shoulder. If he had the will or the strength, he would shrug it off, but he didn't have the strength or will to do anything other than miss his mother.

Tired of seeing nothing but blankets and waves of blackness, the brunette glanced at the stoic boy next to him, his half-brother and the son of the man with yellow eyes and silver hair who also happened to be his mother's son. His half-brother didn't cry nor had he ever seen him cry.

When Mother died, Terra couldn't stop crying. He rested on her chest and cried long after she had stopped breathing and singing to him, but all Xemnas did was stare at her from across the room with an emotionless expression on his face; the same look that was plastered to his face now.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Snow blanketed the endless fields known as the Shadowlands outside the frost-kissed window from which he gazed. The young boy with chocolate-brown hair stared through the glass and looked to the horizon, where he knew freedom laid.<p>

He didn't want to be in this vacant, lifeless mansion of ghosts, death, and harrowing memories. He wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere but where he was. He didn't belong in this world of dreary extravagance, gloomy parties, stale champagne, stiff suits, constricting dresses, and empty compliments.

"_How far did you make it this time?"_ mocked a voice that chimed from the foyer's entrance.

The young brunette glanced over his shoulder to see his half-brother, Xemnas, sneering at him for his most recent failure, his orange eyes gleaming in the dimly lit dining room, short silver hair brushing his still childish cheeks.

"Not far enough," the younger boy with blue eyes retorted tersely, casting his gaze back out the window once he finished addressing his_ visitor_.

"Mother would be disappointed if she were alive, Terra." Xemnas mentioned their common ground, the woman who made them blood, the woman who tied them together.

Terra scowled.

"If Mother were alive, I wouldn't have tried to run away."

_Again, _he added mentally.

Xemnas was not ignorant. Young, yes, but not ignorant. He knew they were not truly brothers, although everyone insisted they were. Xemnas knew they were different, too different.

He gazed cynically at his sibling's features; his blue eyes, his fairer skin, his dark brown hair. Mother's favorite, her love child; the child fathered by the man she loved. Son of the man she left his father for.

"But Mother isn't alive, is she?" Xemnas replied coolly.

Terra glared at him. How could he talk about _their_ mother that way? He loved her, too. The love of their mother was one of the few things that they could agree on but now even that was becoming strained.

Terra began to wonder if Xemnas loved her the way he did.

The younger boy chose not to respond. He turned to look out the oversized window again, carelessly pressing his forehead to the frigid glass and pretending he wasn't stuck here with his half-brother and stepfather.

Granted, Terra did like Xemnas more than he liked his stepfather, Xehanort, but he still didn't want much to do with either of them. He often wondered if his mother did.

When they moved into this mansion with Xehanort, his mother had explained to him that they didn't have any other choice. His father had died and Xehanort, her_ then_ ex husband, offered her solace, wealth, and a place to live and, much to Terra's dismay, a new wedding band to replace the first he had given her.

His mother had explained that they had been married before he was born. She had explained that she loved him once but he changed and that she stopped loving him like she should and that she wasn't happy.

Terra didn't understand why she remarried him after his father's death if she didn't really love him and if he didn't make her happy. It didn't make sense. Sometimes he thought she did it for Xemnas or maybe because they didn't have anywhere else to go after his father passed. Sometimes, he thought it was simply because Xehanort was mean and made her come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Ansem the Wise and the servants taught him how to do the most absurd things, like dance, bow, and what silverware to use and when to use it, basically, lessons on how to be a gentleman. Why any of it was important and why he needed to learn it, he hadn't a clue. It all bored Terra to tears. He wanted to go out and play like normal boys his age did, or spar with the wooden Keyblade he made. His attention span for anything other than that was zero, so he often got in trouble for not paying attention and getting these trivial things wrong.<p>

Terra often looked to Xemnas for encouragement or help, but he never received any. Xemnas was cold, contemplative, and quiet, the complete opposite of Terra. They had little to nothing in common. If they_ did_ share anything other than blood, he never knew of it. Finding similarities in one another required communication and communication was something they often chose to avoid.

Xemnas was praised and Terra was chastised. This strange world was for Xemnas, not him. Xemnas fit into the world of elegance, finery, and poise, but Terra was a puzzle piece that had been placed with the wrong puzzle. Everyone could try for hours to make it fit, but it would never work, for he was_ never_ meant to fit into that particular puzzle. He couldn't complete that picture. Terra wanted a simpler life. He just wanted to be a Keyblade Master, not a noble or an aristocrat or whatever it was they were trying to morph him into.

Xehanort was a Keyblade Master, but Terra often forgot that because he didn't really act like one. He was retired and had done all his traveling years ago. Xehanort had already reached his full potential and had made millions off his craft. Now, all Xehanort did was sit in this mansion, exploit his guild, and take on countless hoards of nameless apprentices.

Although Xehanort taught other individuals the ways of the key on these very grounds, he never taught Terra anything when it came to becoming a wielder or future master in spite of knowing how badly the boy wanted to become a master one day himself. Because of that, it was hard for Terra to see that man as anything other than something to avoid. Stepfather was a word Terra loathed and he tried his best to never let it fall from his lips.

What Terra despised was not the fact that Xehanort was technically his stepfather, but the man himself. The fact that he was his stepfather just made the matter worse. He would hate the man regardless, and he had a hunch that the feeling was mutual. It didn't matter that they hated one another; they were stuck with each other until Terra turned eighteen.

Eight years, eight more years and he could leave this horrid mansion in the Shadowlands. He would leave and he would _never _look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Terra could hardly contain himself. He was finally going to train with a <em>real<em> master instead of just watching Xehanort teach his pupils from afar! He could finally spar with someone other than his imaginary friends or the faceless suits of empty armor! Terra had finally convinced his stepfather to bring a master, and his old friend, to the manor for him since he refused to teach him himself.

Xehanort had told him that he didn't want to show '_preference'. _Terra didn't understand that. If anything, he would challenge him more than he did his other students. If Xehanort felt anything for him, Terra was sure it _wasn't_ '_preference.'_

The boy was getting antsy. He held his wooden Keyblade in his hands and squeezed at the hilt until his knuckles blanched. Maybe his master wasn't coming. Maybe Xehanort had lied to him. This certainly wouldn't be the first time he lied to him…

Terra's royal blue eyes were staring holes into the large dual doors of the mansion as he twitched and fidgeted at the bottom of the crimson steps of the foyer. Like everything else in this mansion, they were too big, too wide, too tall, and led to massive, empty rooms that he swore were haunted. Over half of them were coated in dust and the furniture inside them was covered in sheets that made the ghosts seem even more real to him.

The instant the door cracked, Terra leapt to his feet and stumbled to the door.

"Oh!" a man called as the boy almost barreled into him. "Excuse me!" He chuckled and helped the boy steady himself.

A very wide-eyed Terra peered up at the man addressing him. He was tall with jet-black hair that was pulled back in a spiky ponytail. His eyes were steel-gray but gentle, inviting, and tranquil. A thin mustache crawled along his top lip and a triangular patch of hair rested just below his curving bottom lip.

Instantly, Terra noticed his tone was…friendly He hadn't really heard a genuinely friendly voice since his mother died. His smile was warm and infectious and Terra found himself smiling back at him, which was odd. Smiling was something he thought he had forgotten how to do…

The man's silvery eyes wandered over his form and paused when they saw the handmade Keyblade in his grip.

"You must be Terra." The man's smile grew. "I am Master Eraqus. I'm going to be your master, mentor, and trainer for a while."

Terra nodded shyly, completely forgetting how to speak.

His eyes continued to survey the man until he saw a tiny, porcelain hand gripping the hem of his creamy tuxedo jacket. Terra's dark brow rose.

"Aqua?" Master Eraqus called affectionately and looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you going to come in and say 'hello'?"

Midnight blue eyes watched the hand intently until a tiny, blue head peeked out from behind the Master's form. It was…it was a_ girl_! It was most beautiful creature he would ever lay eyes upon although he was too young to realize that at the time.

Short azure tresses lovingly caressed her rosy cheeks and framed her angelic face. A tiny pink flower was nestled in her hair over one of her petite ears. The girl wore a small, white sleeveless dress with cobalt ruffles on the straps and around the garment's hems. Blue bell sleeves were adorned on her forearms and teeny pink ribbons were wrapped around her meek wrists and waist.

The girl Eraqus called Aqua appeared to be younger than him or maybe she was just small…

"Hello, Terra," she said, thick lashes fluttering.

The girl_ looked_ younger than him, but she spoke elegantly and with so much articulation that Terra began to wonder if_ she_ was_ older_ than_ him_.

As her vibrant eyes of pure, undiluted sapphire shone into his duller eyes of indigo, he was struck dumb again. He had never seen eyes that freaking bright! He was almost constantly surrounded by orange, reddish-yellow, and tawny eyes and he had forgotten that eyes could be that radiant. He forgot baby blue eyes even existed…

"Uh, hi…" he managed to croak and she giggled into her tiny hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 12<strong>

* * *

><p>At first, Terra wasn't sure how he felt about the girl who sometimes came to his lessons with Master Eraqus. He was pretty sure she had cooties and she had a nasty habit of kissing him on the cheek whenever she pleased. Of course, whenever she did, he would chase her until she regretted it…or until she got scared and hid behind Master Eraqus, whichever came first.<p>

Despite the cootie filled kisses, Terra had learned to enjoy and appreciate her company. He finally had someone _real _to play with. Xemnas never played with him, so the only time he actually got to play with anyone close to his age was when Aqua came with Eraqus. He would even be disappointed when she didn't come with him, but he would never admit that to _anyone_, not even himself and he definitely wouldn't admit that she was the reason he had stopped trying to run away at least once a week.

Aqua was two years younger than him and she longed to be a Keyblade Master as much as he did. She was talented and Terra couldn't help but be a bit jealous of her at times. Not only was she exceptional physically, she excelled magically as well. Eraqus called her a magic based wielder, a mage. Terra could only cast Fire but Aqua could already cast Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder.

However, Aqua was still a bit ahead of her time. There were female Keyblade Master's around, but they were only allowed to help keep the peace in a specific city or town and take on apprentices there. In other words, she would only be able to teach future wielders of the key, preferably male ones, but that didn't keep her from insisting that she could do anything and everything he could. Sometimes, she swore she would do more than him, even if she were forced to wear _'wretched'_ dresses while she did so. Terra begged to differ, but he humored her and admired her fierce determination nonetheless.

Terra sat silently next to Aqua, mending his wooden Keyblade on one of the vacant training fields in the manor's dismal courtyard. Xehanort's students and masters never used this field on the days Terra was to have lessons with Eraqus, so they would get the whole field to themselves.

Intently, Terra inspected his Keyblade and tried to repair its imperfections. It had gotten splintered in their most recent spar.

Not only did this girl still have cooties, she also roughed up his toys...

Out of his peripheral he saw her rising to her nimble feet, but he didn't regard her. He was too absorbed in his repairs to deal with the cootie queen.

Smirking mischievously, the blue girl wandered around him. In one swift motion, she craned her neck and kissed his vulnerable cheek.

"Ugh! Aqua!" Terra roughly wiped his contaminated cheek with the back of his hand.

Aqua giggled wildly while Terra stumbled to his feet and prepared to chase her. The girl had already taken advantage of the situation and had disappeared into the path that led back to the manor. Terra hated how inhumanly fast and graceful this girl was. He could never catch her. He could get close, but he couldn't ever get his hands on her.

As Terra stormed down the vacant hallways of the mansion after Aqua, he vowed he would catch her one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness. The instant Terra hit prepubescence, it seemed like that was all Master Eraqus preached to him about. Terra figured it was because he was showing dark tendencies. Given his upbringing, he shouldn't have been surprised. His whole life was gloomy and dark, so why wouldn't he and his powers be the same?<p>

Master Eraqus didn't preach to Aqua that way, but she probably didn't need it. Why would she? She was Little Miss Perfect, Little Miss Sunshine and she didn't have a temper or a lust for power like he did.

After his most recent lecture, Master Eraqus left. Terra was left in the dining room at the huge bay window, staring out the foggy glass pondering over what Eraqus had scolded him about and brooding.

"What's wrong with you?" he heard Xemnas ask in an exceptionally perky voice.

Terra rolled his eyes and cast his gaze back to the massive entryway where Xemnas stood, his arms folded over his chest and his shoulder leaning against the door frame. He looked amused and almost happy, especially for Xemnas.

He proudly wore one of his nice black suits, complete with tie and shiny shoes. Terra thought he looked like a damn penguin. He was always in some kind of tuxedo or fancy suit. Technically, Terra was supposed to be, too, but he often avoided it and ended up in button ups or slacks before the day was over. Like Aqua, he hated formal wear and he_ completely_ understood why she hated dresses.

"Nothing," Terra snapped but his quirked brow was asking his half-brother why he was so uncharacteristically cheerful.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing,'" he pointed out, pulling back his inky jacket and placing his hands in his pockets as he walked toward him. "Did you get in trouble for something?"

"Kind of…"

Terra loathed when Xemnas played big brother. It was weird considering he rarely did it and when he did do it, it seemed out-of-place and sometimes, a bit forced.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Fine." Xemnas's lips curved upward and he patted Terra on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Shocked and flat-out confused, Terra followed him out of the foyer and watched him venture up the massive, bloodstained stairwell.

"What are you gawking at, kiddo?"

Terra tensed and turned to face the voice. It was Braig, one of his stepfather's many shady henchmen that roamed the mansion.

"Xemnas," Terra replied and looked up at the lanky underling. "What's wrong with him?"

Braig's lips curled into a divert sneer as he observed the teenager climb the stairs as well. "Uh-oh! It looks like the love bug has finally bitten Xemnas! He probably has a…_lady friend_. He_ is_ sixteen now, you know."

Terra's brow rose farther up his creased forehead. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"When you turn sixteen, you get_ needs _and you _really_ start liking girls." The sneer on Braig's face continued to grow.

"That's gross," Terra said defensively and tried not to blush. He said it more out of habit and he didn't really mean it that much anymore. Girls weren't _that_ gross…some were actually kind of...pretty.

"Oh yeah!" Braig concurred enthusiastically. "It's really gross. What's worse, it happens to almost all of us I'm afraid. One day, it will happen to you. You will start prancing around here with a goofy grin just like that on your face and then_ you'll_ be the one that's happy for no reason at all."

"I don't think so," Terra scoffed and crossed his arms. He was too smart and too busy to get bitten by this so-called 'love bug.' He would never succumb to something so trivial. He had dreams and they _didn't_ involve girls.

"No?" Braig chuckled. "I bet you will. I bet when you turn sixteen, it'll bite you, too! So be careful. It might even happen_ before_ you turn sixteen. Oh! And you better watch out for that little blue-haired girl you train with."

"Aqua?" Terra reeled and blinked rapidly. "I-I don't_ like_ Aqua! She is my best friend…and-and she is just a kid!"

"Yeah, but she won't always be a kid. She will get bigger. She will grow up and she will start _looking _like a girl," Braig explained deviously and loomed over Terra. "And when she does, she will bat those long eyelashes at you, look up at you affectionately with those _big _blue eyes, and you won't stand a chance."

Terra tripped over his own feet and fell onto his backside. He gaped up at the henchmen as he made Aqua sound like some kind of predator.

"And you know what the worst part is?"

Terra shook his head back and forth slowly, completely hypnotized by the treachery the man was informing him of.

"You'll like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Age 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Puberty complicated things. It was like Terra and Aqua woke up one day and could no longer get along. They sparred and practiced together in silence within the courtyard and didn't speak much afterwards. In fact, Aqua had even stopped kissing him on the cheek and she didn't come to the Shadowlands much at all anymore. She probably didn't want to fight with him and quite frankly, he didn't want to fight with her either, so a part of him was glad she stopped showing her face around there.<p>

However, she was with him at the moment. They had finished their training for the day, and Master Eraqus had gone to discuss his progress and other unknown matters with Xehanort like he did every day. It was the routine they had fallen into over the years, but that day Terra was hungry and craved change and food.

They waited in the foyer until Terra's stomach demanded they journey into the kitchen and ask the cook for scraps or maybe a snack, anything that would make his stomach quiet down.

"I never see your dad around here," Aqua stated as they walked down the corridors to the kitchen.

Terra cringed.

"I'm_ so_ sorry. I said that without thinking…" She quickly tried to correct herself, but it was too late. It was out there and now, Terra was pissed.

"First of all," Terra growled, "That _man_ isn't my father and you don't see him because he doesn't _want_ to be seen."

"What about your brother? I never really see him either," the annoying twelve-year-old girl continued.

"_Half _brother," Terra corrected curtly, "And he is too good to show face either."

"Is he a Keyblade wielder? Does Master Xehanort teach him?"

"No. Xehanort refused to teach his…_sons. _Not that it matters. Xemnas doesn't have the ability to be a Keyblade Master or even a wielder. The Keyblade wouldn't have him so he isn't interested. He just wants to be Xehanort's administrator or controller like Ansem the Wise or some crap like that."

Terra was putting it politely, what Xemnas was really going to be was a stuck up, rich bastard who did nothing but sit on his millions all day.

"Oh," Aqua said softly. She had learned that saying less meant fighting less since they could hardly carry on polite conversation anymore. Terra was grateful for her quick wit and courtesy although she was annoying as piss majority of the time.

"Good evening, Terra," Ansem called and gazed over his shoulder when the preteen barreled into the kitchen with the quiet girl with blue hair on his heels. "And Miss Aqua," he added with a smile.

Aqua meekly yet politely waved and gave a small smile in return. Terra rolled his eyes at her. Even when she wasn't being annoying, she still somehow managed to annoy him. Because she was almost always with him when she was there, almost everyone knew her and loved her instantly. She just had one of those bright, alluring personalities.

"What brings you here?" Ansem asked as the cook tossed food around in his skillet beside him. They were probably preparing the delicacies for the pompous ones no doubt.

"Got anything to eat?" Terra impatiently drummed his fingers on the marble counter in the center of the kitchen.

Ansem sighed. "I suppose this means you will be skipping dinner with Master Xehanort and young Lord Xemnas, again?"

Terra nodded. It should come as no surprise. Terra couldn't remember the last time he had eaten in that dining hall with his half-brother and stepfather and what he did remember wasn't pleasant.

He could sense Aqua's worry. She was giving him that sympathetic look that meant she wanted him to talk to her about it. He wouldn't but he still knew she wanted him to confide in her like he used to.

"Very well then. What will you have?"

"What do you want?" Terra asked Aqua and she looked surprised he was being considerate of her.

"Oh…um…" the twelve-year-old girl pondered aloud as she tried to crawl onto one of the counters that was clearly too tall for her to get on by herself without using her inhuman abilities and agility.

Terra rolled his eyes again, but he took hold of her waist and attentively helped her up onto the counter.

Once she was safely on her unconventional seat, Terra released her waist and she thanked him quietly.

Terra cast his gaze back to the cook and Ansem and saw them exchanging glances with strange smiles on their faces. Like they just saw something endearing or adorable.

"What?"

"Nothing, my boy." Ansem chuckled lowly, patted Terra on the shoulder, and gave him a look that said, 'you will understand when you are older.'

Terra was fourteen and believed he was old enough to understand_ everything_. Not to mention he was impatient and he wanted to know now!

"Terra," Aqua's gentle voice took the scowl off Terra's face. He turned to regard her and she was giving him one of her signature smiles. "I think I want ice cream."

Terra nodded and informed the cook and Ansem that they wanted ice cream. He also told Ansem to send his supper up to his room, where he would eat alone. Away from Xehanort and Xemnas.

Reluctantly, Ansem complied to his demands and Terra was grateful that Ansem was still considerate even though he was still sickeningly loyal to Xehanort and Xemnas. Even though Ansem worked for his stepfather, he still showed Terra kindness and looked out for him more than anyone else in the mansion did. Terra wasn't sure why he did it. Whether it be out of pity, requirement, or genuine concern he didn't know, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. It was nice to have someone other than Eraqus supervise him and worry about him, even if it was forged. Some supervision, guidance, and care was better than none.

After conversing with Ansem, Aqua and Terra took a tub of Vanilla Glitz ice cream back to the foyer where they shared it, taking turns digging their spoons into the container. They ate in contented silence, occasionally tossing ice cream at one another, laughing, and playfully wiping it on each other's faces.

Terra decided that maybe they could still get along after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Realizing Aqua was a girl was a mortifying experience. She was a <em>girl<em> and she wasn't an ugly girl. That made the horrifying discovery even worse.

Aqua was starting to look like other girls, the kind of girls that made Terra feel funny. He was getting ahead of himself. Aqua didn't look like the girls that made him feel funny_ yet_, but he knew it was coming…

Her hair was still short and blue. She still had her blue, ethereal features, but her cheeks weren't as chubby. She still looked like Aqua, but her features had become more angular and regal. It was an improvement he supposed, but he didn't want to say they were _pretty_…

The biggest changes were the ones regarding her body. She had shot up in regard to height and now her body was starting to catch up. She was a lanky and skinny thirteen year old, but curves were budding and that made Terra's throat dry. They also indicated that Aqua, was indeed, a _girl_.

She jiggled more when they spared and saying it was distracting the first him he noticed would be an understatement. His careless gawking had almost gotten him shocked to death by one of her powerful Thundaga spells.

So in an attempt to forget that she was a girl and to keep from being distracted by said girl, Terra avoided looking at her like plague and avoided talking to her even more. The latter being easier since they hadn't really gotten along like they used to since he turned fourteen, since she stopped kissing him on the cheek, since he decided she was kind of annoying.

With age came wisdom and Aqua had unfortunately gained more in thirteen years than he had in fifteen. She was wise to his tricks. She knew this was more than him being a broody fifteen year old who found her annoying, and because she was a blossoming girl, she was more sensitive to his intentional neglect than she used to be…

"Why are you mad at me?" Aqua folded her arms under her breasts. That's right; breasts. Aqua was a girl and she had breasts…not a bad pair either...

Terra mentally slapped himself across the face and tried his damnedest to not gape at her. Again.

"I-I'm not mad at you." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

It wasn't a lie. Really. He wasn't mad at her. He just wasn't sure how to deal with these new…_developments._

If Terra acknowledged that she was a girl, one who he found pretty and almost attractive, that would change the mechanics of their relationship and he wasn't sure how he felt about. He wasn't sure if he wanted their relationship to change. He liked her as his best friend, his only friend, the person who played hide and seek with him when Eraqus let them have breaks, the person he sparred and trained with, the person he did pretty much everything with. He liked her as his best friend, not a girl.

On the other hand, ignoring the fact that the dynamic between them was changing in more ways than one meant ignoring her and she clearly wasn't happy with that.

"Then why don't you talk to me anymore?! You won't even fight or argue with me or call me annoying anymore! And don't say that it is just because you are a teenager!" She had started poking his chest with one of her fingers. "Master Eraqus has used that excuse for you a thousand times but I'm not buying it anymore!"

She was right. Another thing that she had grown into was always being obnoxiously right all the time. She was mature, clever, and somehow always managed to be poised as she scolded him about his dubious behaviors and actions.

"Did... Did I do something?" Aqua looked like she was on the verge of tears and that made Terra's chest hurt. A lot.

"No. No, Aqua." Terra's hand reached for her but his hand never made contact with her. It just levitated in the air between them, awkwardly.

"Then what?"

"Nothing. I didn't even realize I was being mean to you," he lied. He couldn't tell her the truth. "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better, okay?"

"Promise?" She sniffled although she wasn't crying. "Promise it isn't because you don't like me anymore? Or some stupid teenage boy thing like that?"

"I still like you." Terra smiled at her uncharacteristically girly concern. She really was a girl underneath all the magic and toughness. "You are my best friend. Why wouldn't I like you?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she took it upon herself to turn the subtle contact into a hug.

Terra recoiled and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

She had hugged him before; many times but this one was different somehow. It lasted longer and felt different. Terra figured it was because he was hugging a girl instead of just hugging his best friend. Her cheek was on his chest and her arms were around his waist and she was warm. Terra could smell the subtle fragrance that fluttered off her hair and into his nose. The girl smelled good and he decided it wouldn't kill him to return her embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Master Eraqus had told them to wait in the foyer while he talked to Xehanort, like always but boredom and curiosity proved superior for both of them.<p>

They wandered through the mansion and ended up at the door of Xehanort's study and Terra was instantly regretting this decision to venture down this particular wing. The only time he came to this room was to get yelled at or to ask for something that would ultimately be denied him.

"They aren't in there. Want to check it out?" Aqua strolled into the room before he could answer.

"Sure..." he relented with a sigh.

Aqua wandered around the desk and examined the documents and pictures that rested on Xehanort's neat desk.

"Is this your mother?" Aqua asked and he leaned on the desk so he could inspect the picture she was referring to.

"What are you doing in here?" a stern voice came from the doorway before Terra could answer Aqua's question.

Terra looked up to see Xemnas walking into the study, his arms full of financial paperwork and books. He threw the stacks of paper onto Xehanort's desk and Terra instinctively wrapped an arm around Aqua's waist and pulled her away from the desk and Xemnas and closer to him. He was a bit surprised, but not in a bad way, when she melded to him instead of pulling away. Her being that close made his chest warm and his stomach twist into knots. He would have indulged in the feeling were his half-brother ruining the moment.

"We were looking for Master Eraqus," Terra replied before Aqua had the chance to be polite.

"Well, he isn't here. So you should leave." Xemnas walked leisurely around the desk and pulled Xehanort's massive, leather chair away from the desk.

"We were just leaving." Terra seized Aqua's hand and began tugging at her arm, coaxing her to leave with him.

"Pardon my rudeness, Miss Aqua? Was it?" Xemnas practically purred when he realized the blue girl was with in the room as well and Terra felt Aqua resist his tugging so she could address him. Sometimes, Terra wished she had the ability to be discourteous.

"Yes," she responded softly and turned to fully face him.

"My name is Xemnas. I don't believe we have had to opportunity to officially meet. We have only met in passing." Xemnas smiled and held one hand out for hers while his other rested within his ebony pocket.

Aqua released Terra's hand and he reluctantly let her go. He only did so because she wanted him to_, not_ because he wanted to and the assertive glare he gave his _brother_ said so.

The female Keyblade wielder gave Xemnas her hand before he brought it to his lips and kissed it a bit longer than Terra cared for. He also didn't care for the shade of red clinging to Aqua's normally ivory cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, officially." Aqua stumbled over her words a little in an uncharacteristic manner, causing Terra to fold his arms and roll his eyes.

Xemnas continued to grin in silent response while Terra continued to frown.

After Xemnas finally let go of Aqua's hand, Terra took hold of it again. However, this time his fingers accidentally laced with hers. He merely meant to cup it, but at this point he felt he couldn't be picky, he just wanted to take hold of it in some way so he could get her out of there.

"Come on, Aqua. We don't need to bother Xemnas anymore." Terra pretended to be courteous to Xemnas's demands in order to get compliance out of Aqua.

"Perhaps I will see you around the mansion sometime when I am less busy. Maybe we can get the chance to talk more in the future. Again, I apologize for my rudeness but I have a great deal of work to do."

Aqua merely smiled and nodded at Xemnas but Terra could feel her fingers lacing with his, which meant he won this round. Although, after it was over, he wasn't sure what they were competing for, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he won.

Terra squeezed Aqua's hand and hauled her out of that damn study and into the hallway.

As he stormed down the corridors, he continued to firmly hold her hand against his. Neither of them addressed it and neither of them let go. He wasn't sure why he continued to hold onto her hand like that. It was more intimate than he meant it to be. It had all kinds of implications and he knew that her fourteen-year-old mind was probably going wild with questions and assumptions. It was doing _nothing _for their awkward, undetermined relationship but for the life of him he couldn't unwind their fingers and let her go…

At first, he thought he was just being protective, then he thought he might be jealous, and finally, he thought he was holding onto her because it felt good. His mind churned in circles like that until they stumbled upon Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort, which caused their hands to instantly separate.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Turning fifteen had done nothing for Aqua's haughty yet maternal demeanor. Terra was sure he was indeed older than her but he wasn't sure if she recalled that or even noticed that in the first place. He was also starting to think that her new, mature demeanor <em>might<em> be more annoying than the childish one.

Aqua was frustrated with him and since he wasn't talking to her, she had stopped talking to him, too. She claimed Terra was avoiding her and was purposely not talking to her. Again. Thus, she was giving him a dose of his own medicine.

She was half right. He was avoiding her but not for the reasons she thought… Terra did those things to keep the peace and to keep himself sane. Puberty was being _really_ good to Aqua and that was torturing Terra.

At this point, Aqua _was_ a girl who made him feel funny and to keep from humiliating himself or doing something that would jeopardize their already strained friendship, he often gave her the cold and indifferent shoulder. He spoke when spoken to and played nice but he was hardly himself and she knew that.

Aqua sat silently next to him in one of the many gardens around the mansion, her navy blue dress with lacy ebony trim billowing out all around her. It was tight around her bust and hugged her dainty waist. The ruffled sleeves outlined in black lace fell to her elbows and it skirt subtly flowed out once it reached her hips.

She had put the flattering garment back on after their training (and after a few quiet mumbles of protest) and now she was quietly reading a book while her Keyblade rested on the ground next to her. Terra didn't gaze at her long but what he saw was stunning. She was so serene and ethereal as she read with her Keyblade next to her. It looked like she was posing for a portrait, but she wasn't. She was just being Aqua and she was naturally exquisite, lovely, and alluring.

Yes, puberty was good to her. Saying she had aged well would be an understatement.

Before his mind could wander further into that snare, he cast his gaze back to his Keyblade, Earthshaker, and began removing its rust and the dirt that had gotten caught in it ridges. He needed to distract himself and cleaning Earthshaker would be a perfect distraction.

"I don't think I'm going to come back here after today," Aqua stated without lifting her eyes from her book.

"Oh?" Terra's dark eyes left Earthshaker to regard her but he made sure to keep a flat tone. He mentally patted himself on the back for mastering the art of indifference long before he mastered the Keyblade.

"Mm." She nodded and turned the page. "You don't really need me as a sparing partner anymore and we will both be taking the Mark of Mastery Exam soon so..."

"Right." Terra gave a curt nod but inside he was screaming. No, he hadn't really _needed _her for sparing partner in years, but he _did _need his best friend, his only friend...

"And…and I don't really like coming here anymore," she said and gently closed her book before placing it in her lap. "This place is creepy and…dark."

"Like me?" he asked before he could stop himself.

That got her attention. Her blue head popped up and she turned to look at him.

"No, Terra." Aqua shook her head. "Not like you. You are the only light in this horrible place. You are the reason that I kept coming back here."

"But you don't want to be here with me anymore?" he kind of asked. He wasn't sure if he was stating it or asking.

"You don't really want me here anymore." Her tone was low and hurt.

When the silence that followed her statement became too much, she sighed and gracefully rose to her feet.

Aqua chuckled darkly. "I mean…this is the most we have spoken in weeks."

Terra rubbed his forehead with his hands. He was running out of things to say and he didn't want to say that he wanted her here. His pride wouldn't let him. Admitting that he wanted her here meant admitting his strange, undefined feelings for her.

"I think I'm going to wait for the Master in the foyer. You are welcome to join me if you wish," she said formally and picked up her Keyblade, Rainfell.

"Don't…" he started but wasn't sure if he could finish. "Don't…do that."

"Do what?" The blue girl looked at him skeptically and he hated when she did that. It made him feel dumb.

"Leave..." he grumbled as he stared at the dull, green ground and kicked a rock.

She smiled a little and he felt her hand on his cheek. "I'll be back for our Mark of Mastery Exam. I promise. The Master said we could take it together if we wanted…"

"I'd like that." His face was hot as he admitted this but his eyes were cut away from her as she tenderly caressed his cheek with her thumb. She was so radiant and pretty it was hard to look at her directly when she was that close to him.

He felt a familiar peck on his other cheek and he realized she had kissed it…like she used to only this time her lips were a lot fuller and he cheek was much hotter.

Instinctively, Terra's hand went to wipe away the stain she placed on his unsuspecting cheek.

"You know I hate that," he mumbled angrily as he tried to wipe the sensation off his face.

"Are you going to chase me like you use to?" She giggled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe," he growled playfully and he turned his face to regard her. He wanted her to see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

A contagious yet impish smile bloomed across her face. "One hundred munny says you still can't catch me."

"One hundred says that I can," he challenged without hesitation.

Before he could blink, Aqua had lifted the hem of her dress and had taken off into the wooded path that led further into the manor's gardens.

"Damn it, Aqua!" he howled and chased after her. "That's cheating! You got a head start!"

The only reply he received was the echoing of her laughter that sounded all around him. Her laugh seemed so out-of-place within this dying manor. He was sure her laugh was the first to reverberate off the Shadowlands in decades.

Aqua ran all around the manor. She ran through the gloomy gardens, the empty training fields, the rotting, hedged labyrinth, but Terra vowed she wouldn't get away this time. He would catch her. This could he be last chance to do so and he wouldn't blow it.

He chased her for what seemed like hours until she finally tripped over a decaying tree root and fell onto the ground.

Terra leapt on top of her and chained her hands to the ground over her head so she wouldn't get away.

They were both red in the face for a multitude of reasons. At first, it was because they were hot and tired but now it was because they realized the scandalous position they were in. He was on top of her and in between her legs, his waist pushing her dress up over her hips.

As he looked down at her, he realized how beautiful she truly was, even on the ground all disheveled, covered in twigs and dead grass, and damp with sweat. Her long lashes flirted with her cheeks as she blinked, her lips parted in a weak smile as she frantically panted for breath, her eyes shining up at him with nothing but affection and tenderness. Her chest heaved against his and he automatically pressed his chest against hers to feel her breasts graze against his torso.

He craved physical contact and he couldn't stand not touching her in any and every way that he could.

She laughed breathlessly and her eyes avoided his for a moment until she felt his dark blue eyes boring into her and _all _over her. When she noticed his curious eyes and sensed his serious air, she gazed up at him with an unreadable expression on her flushed face.

As his eyes wandered over her body and over every inch of her face, it sunk in that he had_ finally_ caught her. After all these years of her kissing his cheek and running off, he had_ finally_ caught her and now that he had, he wasn't sure what to do. He had never thought about what he would do if he actually caught her…

Acting purely on instinct and carnal temptation, he leaned down and kissed her, and it wasn't chaste. Like him, the kiss was blunt and forceful but when he felt her kissing back, the kiss became softer and pliant. They instantly balanced one another and Terra wondered if this was the balance that Master Eraqus was always preaching to them about… Was this the peace that he wanted them to give to the world? If it was, Terra instantly understood why it was so important to keep that balance. This felt so good and everyone deserved to feel this kind of contentment.

When he pulled away and finally stopped kissing her, she was_ bright _red and giggling a little.

"I guess I owe you one hundred munny?" she smiled and instead of giving a smug or cocky remark like he normally would, he chose to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 18<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't leave?" Terra shouted so loud he was sure the walls shook, but Xehanort didn't.<p>

His stepfather sighed at his outburst, reclined in his massive leather chair at his desk, and folded his gloved hands over his sturdy abdomen.

He was saying a lot without saying anything at all. He was subtly telling Terra that he wouldn't answer_ any_ of his questions until he calmed down, but Terra had no intention of calming down.

"I'm eighteen years old! You can't keep me here!" Terra bellowed and slammed his hands on Xehanort's paper covered desk.

"I disagree, Terra," Master Xehanort said coolly. "I can, and I will."

"You said I could leave when I turned eighteen!"

"Indeed. I did," Xehanort complied. "But that was before I saw your potential."

"What are you talking about?" Terra snapped and folded his arms over his chest. He made sure to glare at both Xehanort and his stuck up half-brother who was standing stoically behind the desk. Why Xemnas was there was beyond him, probably to watch him squirm and to revel in his misery.

_Asshole. _

"I've seen your progress and I think it would be unwise of you to leave before you become a master." Xehanort twiddled his fingers on his stomach. "At first, I thought your interest in the Keyblade would fade; another one of your hobbies that you would take up but never stick to, but now I see that you actually have raw talent. Such talent would be a shame to waste, so you are not leaving until you become a master. I'll not have you run off and throw all that talent away."

He didn't say it, but Terra knew Xehanort was implying that if he ran off, he would run off with Aqua and probably 'knock her up' then he would never become a master. Xehanort was too much of a faux gentleman to flat out say such things but Terra knew him and he knew he was implying it and thinking it. Xehanort always said nothing good would come of his relationship with Aqua and that love was nothing but a burden that blinded and crippled men.

"I can become a master somewhere else…" Terra's eyes fell to the floor. "I'll go with Master Eraqus—"

"You will do no such thing. You will stay here so I can see you become a master myself," Xehanort hissed. "Your mother would want me to see your training through to the end since she is not here to do so."

Terra cringed, his jaw clenched, and his teeth ground against each other inside his mouth. He _loathed_ when Xehanort spoke of his mother.

"You can see it through without me here," Terra snarled through gritted teeth.

"I forbid it. You may be eighteen, but I am _still_ your guardian and I will say when you will and will not leave, and you will leave when you are a master and not a day before," Xehanort countered sharply. "I will hear no more of this. You are dismissed. Both of you," he gazed back at Xemnas before waving his hands for them to leave. The man was clearly irate and on the verge of blowing up.

Terra took the hint and left but not before giving his stepfather a nasty look.

"Where are you going now?" Xemnas asked cynically.

Terra stopped dead in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at the man addressing him.

"Uh… I'll probably go to one of the training fields and practice. What is it to you?"

Since when did Xemnas care about what he did?

Xemnas shrugged.

"It is nothing to me," he replied flatly as he walked past him.

Xemnas was now a cool and collected twenty-one year old. His long silver hair grew past his shoulders and he had passed Terra in regard to height and width but the brunette vowed to pass him. Xemnas had reached his physical peak but he hadn't yet. Plus, his father was bigger than Xehanort so Terra felt genetics would ultimately fall in his favor.

Terra's half-brother might be a put together twenty-one year old, but Terra was still pretty sure he didn't have a heart. The guy was a complete stiff.

"I was just curious as to what you would do without your girlfriend and Master Eraqus here to entertain you."

If that was some kind of subtle invitation to come with him to do whatever it was the Xemnas did all day, Terra was far from interested. Hanging out with Xemnas was about as fun as watching paint dry.

"I find ways to entertain myself," Terra said as he followed Xemnas down the gloomy hallways, courteously avoiding bothering the servants that dwelled within it while Xemnas all but barreled through them. "They don't come everyday anyway."

"Indeed," Xemnas replied tersely and Terra knew that he had no fucking clue as to how often Eraqus and Aqua came. That would require him leaving his study and library and giving a shit, which he didn't. All Xemnas knew was that they came to help him practice and train. The fact that Xemnas knew he and Aqua were romantically involved wasn't lost on Terra and he found that odd, _very _odd.

"What are you gonna do? Read?" Terra snorted and repressed a chuckle.

"Perhaps. That or I will do some documentation and attend to some fiscal matters for Father."

As Xemnas spoke, Terra realized this was the most they had spoken in years. He also noticed that he was still planning on doing what he had been raised to do, carry on Xehanort's legacy. However, because the Keyblade rejected him, he could only manage the economic, monetary, and intellectual side of Xehanort's institution and affairs.

Xemnas could help run the Keyblade institution Xehanort ran inside and outside the manor, but he couldn't _physically_ carry on Xehanort's work to other wielders and students. That would require him being a Keyblade Master himself, and he wasn't. Terra always assumed he would simply replace Ansem the Wise when the time came since he was the man who currently did what Xemnas was training and wanted to do anyway.

It was tragic really. The son of one of the greatest, if not _the_ greatest, Keyblade Masters alive was unable to wield a Keyblade, but his half-brother could. The son of a simple wielder could. That only proved that what Master Eraqus had always taught him was true; Keyblades were picky about their owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Aqua was seventeen when he took her virginity in his bedroom.<p>

Master Eraqus had gone into town to attend to some business and had given Aqua the choice of going with him, staying at their home alone, or coming to train with Terra.

Obviously, she chose to come train with Terra…only they didn't train. They ended up naked in Terra's bed instead. However, by the time it was all over it still_ looked_ as though they had trained.

Their first time was an awkward mesh of tangled limbs and sweating but somehow, he still managed to enjoy himself. He wasn't sure if the same could be said for her. She didn't flat-out cry or anything but she was really quiet, unnaturally quiet. She probably regretted it and she probably should.

They had cuddled in silence after, her head on his chest, her leg draped over his lap, her sex against his hip, and his arms wrapped securely around her middle as he drew circles and pointless drawings along the bare expanse of her milky back.

To Terra, it seemed like the cuddling had lasted a lot longer than the sex had. That made him seriously question his sexual prowess.

She had gotten up a redress a few seconds ago and he quietly followed her lead. They hadn't spoken since before they had gotten completely immersed in one another and it was starting to wear on his nerves.

"You okay?" he managed to choke out. It was lame and clichéd but, damn it, he didn't know what else to say!

"Huh?" she squeaked and blushed as she gazed over her bare shoulder at him, wriggling her white undergarments up her legs.

She looked surprised that he was speaking to her. Why wouldn't he? Did she think that this was just a one time thing and that after this he would never speak to her again? Terra was a dark, temperamental bastard but he wasn't heartless! He cared about her. _A lot. _

"Oh… Yeah… Yeah. I'm...I'm okay." She smiled and covered her chest as if she were ashamed.

Terra didn't understand her. She was covering up as if his mouth _wasn't_ just all over her breasts.

He sat on the foot of the bed and twiddled his thumbs while she put her seemingly endlessly layers of clothes back on, on the other side of the room. He just sat there in his beige pants and watched her, his fly still open.

"Did you hate it?"

During, she certainly didn't act like she did…but now that the act was over, shame would be able to sink in and he figured she had time to decide she that hated it.

"No." Aqua nervously put a lock of sapphire behind her ear.

"Then what's the matter?" Terra made sure that he smiled at her. He didn't want her to feel used.

"I guess, I'm just afraid of what things will be like now," she confessed with a shrug as she leaned against the nearest wall.

He got up off the bed so he could get closer to her.

"You know they always say sex changes things." She chuckled shakily, her eyes not leaving a spot on the floor as he walked to her. He wasn't sure she was being entirely truthful. She wasn't being dishonest but she wasn't saying what was truly bothering her either.

Terra gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Do you regret it?"

"No! I didn't say that!"

"Then I don't either." He smirked.

"I was just kind of worried that—"

"You worry too much," he scolded lightly before leaning in to kiss her.

Aqua's arms instantly wound around his neck before they brought him closer. Terra took hold of her waist and held her gently as he ran his lips along hers. He could tell by the way she was kissing him that whatever it was that she was worried about had faded. She just needed some assurance that he legitimately cared about her regardless of what happened between them or how their relationship changed.

When the kiss stopped, she didn't let him go. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest instead. He allowed this. He ran his fingers through her short, soft hair and let her take all the comfort and affection she needed.

"I love you," she timidly whispered into his chest and Terra felt the words against his chest, he heard them in his ears, and sensed them seeping into the atriums of his dark heart.

That was what was bothering her. She was thinking about telling him she loved him or maybe she was realizing she loved him. Either way, he knew those words were somehow the source of her worry and unease.

He couldn't keep himself from stiffening a little. Aqua had told him she loved him before. This wasn't the first time she had uttered those words, but when she said them before, they were just kids and she meant it in a strictly platonic way. This time those words held different meaning. She loved him as in she was _in love_ with him.

"…I-I love you too," he rasped before his mind could catch up with his impulsive tongue and _long_ before his heart realized he truly meant what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 20<strong>

* * *

><p>He had finally done it! After failing three times to show the Mark of Mastery, Terra was finally a Keyblade <em>Master<em>! He was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to tell Aqua that he had finally caught up with her and that he wanted a rematch now that they were both Masters. He wanted to get even for the time she gained the Mark of Mastery and he hadn't.

However, the only thing that killed his mood was the fact that Master Xehanort was the one who announced that he had finally shown the Mark of Mastery. Xehanort had been present at all three of his exams but this time he had actually spoken up and overruled whatever Master Eraqus was going to say.

Terra couldn't help but wonder if Eraqus was going to fail him again… He also couldn't help but wonder if Xehanort let him pass just because he wanted him out of the manor and out of his hair, but that didn't really make sense. Terra was sure Xehanort wanted to keep him there forever as some sort of sick prisoner and that he never wanted him to leave…for whatever twisted reason.

All of that was strange and unsettling, but it still couldn't kill Terra's mood. He didn't care how or why he became a Master, all that mattered was that he had finally become one, which meant that he could finally be with his real family and leave that damn mansion in the Shadowlands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading! **_

_**Geez guys... I don't even know what this is... To say that I wrote this on impulse would be a MAJOR understatement. I guess this is the strange result of me overdosing on ice cream, Kingdom Hearts fan art, and Gone With the Wind...**_

_**Anyway! I've always wanted to dabble in the Xemnas x Aqua universe although I am a Terra x Aqua shipper. The Xemnas x Aqua pairing intrigues me so here we are! This will be a Terra x Aqua story for the most part but there will be some one-sided Xemnas action/drama in the mix so yeah. You'll just have to stick around to see how all that plays out!**_

**_Quick recap: Terra and Xemnas have the same MOTHER. Their mother married Xehanort FIRST and had Xemnas. THEN she left Xehanort, got with Terra's dad, and BOOM we get Terra, but Terra's dad dies and she goes back to Xehanort for reasons that are yet to be revealed. Feel free to ask questions. I don't bite. Promise!_**

**_Also, this is set in a sort of timeless older era. It is some kind of modern French Revolution/Pre French Revolution/Victorian Era/Civil War/Post Civil War hybrid I have concocted in my twisted mind. _**

**_Next time, we will get into the heart of the story and it won't be as fast paced. This was an introduction that I felt was necessary. I didn't want to jump into the "present" of this story and explain everything so I thought this would make things easier on all of us. We will also introduce Ventus next time! I didn't forget him guys! He just doesn't come along until later! _**

**_Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review? ;) _**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>The clock on Xehanort's wall was way too loud. Its pendulum swung back and forth eerily as the infernal ticking slowly wore on Terra's nerves.<p>

_**TICK, TICK, TICK… **_

The vein in Terra's forehead bulged and throbbed with each tick as he waited for Xehanort to say something.

_**TICK, TICK, TICK… **_

The older man was immersed in paperwork, politely ignoring his stepson even though he knew good and damn well he was in the room. He had been standing there for over a minute now.

_**TICK, TICK, TICK… **_

Terra's mouth was stuck in a flat, indignant line as he stood in front of his stepfather's desk, his arms folded tightly over his chest.

_**TICK, TICK, TICK… **_

"You're leaving," Master Xehanort grumbled gruffly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"He will never _truly_ accept you," Xehanort stated matter-of-factly as he continued to scribble on his parchment. "Eraqus is a fool. You can train under him forever but your darkness will keep him from completely trusting you. Remember, _I_ was the one who gave you the title of Master, not Eraqus."

Terra knew that. How could he forget? Xehanort frequently used it as a bargaining chip. Were it not for him, Terra wouldn't have passed his Mark of Mastery Exam.

Xehanort claimed that Terra held the true Mark of Mastery but Eraqus refused to see it. In turn, Xehanort refused to listen to Eraqus's advice and dubbed Terra a master regardless. It was a turning point in their relationship; one Terra didn't understand.

Growing up, Xehanort wanted little to nothing to do with him but once he was of age and showed promise and skill, Xehanort instantly became more interested in him. It was too late though. Terra wanted that attention as a child and never received it. The only reason he was getting it now was because Xehanort was looking for a successor, a _Keyblade _successor. A position his precious Xemnas could not fill alone because Xemnas was not a master, the Keyblade wouldn't have him and he was forced to take a different route in life.

Xemnas was a controller, not a Master. Xemnas directed and regulated Xehanort's organizations. He was in charge of the finances and had other duties_ outside_ the sphere of teaching. Xemnas could not teach the students and when Xehanort realized this, he also realized there was a hole in his little plan. All that prissy training and upbringing wouldn't teach apprentices how to wield a Keyblade.

"What will you do there?" Xehanort asked, not trying to hide the bitterness in his tone as he finally took his eyes away from his paperwork and tossed his pen across the desk.

"Get your own students? Marry Aqua? If you are thinking Eraqus will name you his successor, you are in for a surprise. Aqua will be in line before you. Her light shines too bright and it casts shadows on your heart, shadows that Eraqus will only resent and reprimand. You know that. You are not a dumb boy, Terra."

Terra knew what Xehanort was saying was true to a fault, but he was also trying to pull him away from Master Eraqus. Xehanort recently decided he wanted Terra to stay, whether it be to teach his students or to get back at Eraqus he didn't know.

"I'm not trying to be Eraqus's successor," Terra replied honestly.

"Good. Then you won't have to deal with disappointment," his stepfather snorted and began flipping through his paperwork again. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible." Terra wanted to say_ 'now'_ but he was really trying his damnedest to not be rude.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?" Terra bit out after releasing a heavy exhale.

"I have a student who will no longer be training under me." Xehanort rubbed his silver brow in annoyance. "I will be sending him to Master Eraqus where he can improve."

Terra knew that look. Xehanort was frustrated with this kid, whoever he was. Xehanort, arguably being the greatest Keyblade Master alive, tended to be picky when choosing apprentices. Xehanort was pretentious in every sense of the word, but Terra often thought this was also his downfall. If a Keyblade wielder was too bright or didn't have what he considered 'talent', they were discarded and transferred to other masters.

If Aqua had come to Master Xehanort first, he would have disposed of her. He wouldn't have trained her. She was full of too much light for Xehanort to find her talented or gifted. She was weak in his eyes but not in Terra's. Terra knew she was one of the most talented masters of the next generation. She was amazing.

"And you want me to take him there?"

"Mm." Master Xehanort gave a sharp nod.

"Fine," Terra relented and unfolded his arms. "Where is he?"

"He will be waiting for you in the foyer with Ansem. He should be ready to depart by the time you get there."

"You already made the arrangements?! How did you know I would say 'yes'? I could have refused!" Terra bellowed in shock.

"But you didn't, did you, Terra?"

Terra didn't answer. Instead he almost bit his tongue in two as he ground his teeth against each other in frustration.

"You think I don't know you, Terra, but I do. You don't give me enough credit. I knew you would do whatever I wanted as long as it meant you could leave," Xehanort sneered.

"...May I go now?"

"Indeed," Master Xehanort said vacantly, his expression dark and unreadable.

The young man turned on his heel and made a break for the door,

"Goodbye, Master Xehanort," he called, hand lingering on the cool, handcrafted metal of the tawny doorknob.

"Goodbye, Terra. Come visit soon," Xehanort said, his tone downright frigid and mechanical. He spoke to him as if he was merely a client or a business associate who just quit the firm. Terra could already hear him sifting through his papers again.

Their farewell was about as heartfelt as he thought it would be.

Terra left the study and gently shut the door behind him. He bent down and picked up his brown, leather suitcase and began making his way down the seemingly endless halls.

The mansion looked different since he was hopefully taking in everything for the last time; the towering ceilings, the blood-red carpet, the strange paintings, the suits of armor, the massive, dying floral arrangements, and the jingling, crystalline chandeliers overhead that dimly lit his way.

He didn't detest the surroundings as he once did. He still didn't find them attractive or appealing, but he no longer directed his hatred and resentment at them. He knew they would no longer torment him nor would they remain the only objects he would witness.

"You're leaving?" a deep, gruff voice resonated behind him and brought him out of his musings.

Terra released a sigh and turned around to face the voice. "That's the plan."

A pair of unusual eyes met him when he turned around, a mangled mesh of orange, yellow, gold, and amber glowing behind long locks of silver. He could never quite figure out what color his eyes were. Sometimes he wanted to say orange. Sometimes he wanted to say yellow. Sometimes Terra even thought the color of his eyes varied depending on his mood.

"Don't I warrant a farewell?" Xemnas nonchalantly strolled down the hallway toward him.

Terra's half-brother was in his usual attire; his ebony tuxedo but instead of his usual black vest underneath, he wore a gray one complete with a black and white neckerchief.

The younger of the two wore something similar but he wasn't wearing a tie, vest, or neckerchief. Terra merely wore his white blouse, black jacket, and black pants, and his blouse wasn't buttoned all the way.

Terra fought the urge to feel underdressed and inadequate. Xemnas always had a way of making him feel unfit and beggarly even when he wasn't trying to. He truly had a flair for belittling him.

"Did you want one?" Terra challenged, his brown brow raising in suspicion.

"Not necessarily." Xemnas shrugged one of his broad shoulders.

"Exactly." Terra sneered and pulled his jacket back before placing his free hand in his pocket. That was, until he noticed Xemnas had the same stance except both of his hands were buried within his pants pockets.

The younger brother quickly hauled his hand out of his pocket and took on a more lax stance. Terra didn't like seeing similarities between himself and his half-brother even if they were seemingly insignificant and trivial.

Xemnas almost cracked a smile at his sibling's remark. "Although, it would have been nice to be informed. I believe I have the right to know what happens on this estate."

"You do." Terra smiled. "That's what Xehanort and Ansem are for!"

Xemnas snorted; his imitation of a chuckle. "I suppose you are right. I would have found out sooner or later but it is common courtesy to inform people personally."

"Are you fishing for an apology?"

"I'm not…_'fishing'_ for anything, Terra," Xemnas replied flatly.

Terra was losing his patience. His indifference really wore on his last nerve. He talked in circles and Terra really didn't see what his issue was with being direct with someone.

"Then you aren't getting anything," Terra hissed under his breath and gave the floor the murderous look he wanted to give his brother.

This was a prime example why he needed to get out of here. This place did things to him. It turned him into someone who he didn't want to be.

"What was that?" Xemnas probed although Terra was pretty sure Xemnas heard him the first time; he was just giving him an out.

"Nothing," Terra gritted out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving today. Okay? There. Now are you satisfied?"

The corner of Xemnas's mouth twitched before he walked off. "Goodbye, Terra. Give Master Eraqus and Master Aqua my regards."

"Sure…" Terra said although he knew Xemnas was already too far away for him to hear his response. That just proved how much Xemnas cared about said response. But that was all right. Not even Xemnas's shell of a personality could ruin his mood because he was leaving! He was finally leaving!

When Terra finally managed to reach the dismal foyer, he saw that Ansem was already there just as Xehanort said he would be.

"Good morning, Master Terra," Ansem greeted warmly and Terra would be lying if he said he didn't puff a little upon hearing his new title.

"Good morning," Terra greeted and noticed the young man seated at the foot of the steps he was descending.

The boy appeared to be wilted. He was all but collapsed against the steps he sat upon. Saying the boy was droopy and downcast would be an understatement.

"How are you this morning?" Ansem the Wise asked as Terra drew closer to him, Terra's dark eyes not leaving the quiet boy.

"Oh, I'm great!" Terra boomed with a large smile when he finally ripped his eyes away from the young man. "I'm getting the hell out of here and I couldn't be happier!"

Ansem could not help but smirk at Terra's reaction.

"I hope you don't mind taking along a little extra baggage…" The controller eyed the blonde boy on the steps.

"Ansem, I would cut off my own foot if it meant I could leave this place."

Ansem nodded his understanding. If anyone other than Aqua and Eraqus knew how badly he wanted out of the Shadowlands, it was Ansem the Wise.

Terra sat his suitcase down and knelt before the boy with flaxen locks.

"Hi," he greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Terra. What's your name?"

The blonde boy's eyes were distant and detached and didn't move from the ground. "Ventus."

"Ventus?" Terra repeated and cast his gaze over to Ansem to make sure he heard right.

Both Ventus and Ansem gave him nods of encouragement.

"Alright, Ventus! Looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah…" Ventus replied, deadpan.

Terra sighed. This was going to be a long journey. This kid had a personality that was almost as colorful as Xemnas's and that was saying something.

"So, have you met Master Eraqus before?" Terra gave small talk another try.

"No…"

"He was my Master and still kind of is, I guess. Anyway!" He shook his head when he caught himself rambling. "He is a really good teacher and one of the best people I know. You'll like him. I promise."

Terra placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Ventus's mouth simply twitched.

"So, you ready to go?" Terra clapped his hands together before standing up.

"S-sure," he responded and shifted against the step he was glued to.

"Okay, I guess we are about to head out," the dark-haired Keyblade Master said as he turned his attention to Ansem. "I would like to get there sometime this year."

Ansem stifled a laugh. "Take care of yourself."

Terra nodded before giving Ansem a brisk bear hug.

"This place won't be the same without you," Ansem stated as he gave Terra's back a quick pat before releasing him.

Terra laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Just so you know, you were pretty much the only one I liked."

Ansem the Wise scoffed a bit. "I suppose I will take that as a compliment."

"You should. It is one." Terra winked before slapping Ansem on the back, causing the administrator to cough and jerk a bit from the force.

"All right, I am gonna go before we get all mushy." Terra picked up his suitcase made his way toward the door. "Come on, Ventus!"

* * *

><p>Talking to Ventus was like pulling teeth. He didn't speak unless spoken to and when Terra spoke to him, he stuck to one, sometimes two, syllable responses. Sometimes he didn't respond at all. Once, Terra made the mistake of asking too many questions at once and Ventus began complaining about having a headache. He tried to slow down after that.<p>

"So," Terra started with his signature intro to questioning yet again. "Have you ever been to Twilight Town before?"

Ventus shook his head.

"I came here with my mom sometimes before she died," Terra said and he wasn't sure why he was telling him this. Terra rarely spoke of his mother to anyone, not even to Aqua, but oddly enough, Ventus was really easy to talk to. Even though getting Ventus to reply was a struggle, Terra liked talking to him.

"I'm sorry…" Ventus's eyes rose to regard the older boy and Terra realized it was the most emotion he had gotten out of him.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." Terra shrugged.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment.

"I used to come here a lot when I ran away from home, too," Terra attempted to change the subject and get his and Ventus's minds off his mother. "This was always as far as I could get. I would make it to the train station then Braig, Aeleus, or Dilan would catch me and take me back."

"W-why did you run…away?" the shy blonde inquired and Terra was taken aback. He had never asked _him_ a question before.

"Because I hated it there…" he replied darkly but honestly, his eyes focusing on the rust-colored cobblestones beneath his feet.

"Me too…" Ventus concurred with a terse nod.

"Holy shit, Ven!" Terra playfully wrapped his arm around Ventus's shoulder and pulled the boy into an awkward headlock. "We just had our first exchange! You actually asked me a question and I answered it! We just had our first conversation!"

A smile almost broke across the boy's lips. It wasn't an actual smile but it was a start and that was enough for Terra. Some emotion was better than none and Terra considered it a victory.

The duo walked through the quiet town of sunsets in contented silence after that. It gave both of them time to take in the sights of the unique suburb. Everything was tawny, auburn, creamy, gingery, and russet save for a few scattered shrubs, flowerbeds, and signs. The town reflected the twilight that surrounded it.

Streetcars buzzed around them and whizzed past pedestrians and citizens that scurried through the glowing town. Businesses bustled with customers and laughing children while teenagers and preteens frolicked through the Sandlot with blue toy swords that reminded Terra a bit of his wooden Keyblade. However, these children actually played with one another while Terra usually spend time sparring with his imaginary friends, ghosts, or suits of armor.

Ventus had never been to Twilight Town before and it had been a long time since Terra had been there. He hadn't tried to run away since he was eleven so he supposed it had been about nine years give or take since he had been to Twilight Town. Aqua showed up when he was eleven years old and he lost his drive to run away after that. He was afraid that if he ran away, Aqua wouldn't be able to find him. The affection he had for her outweighed the hatred of his home. She mattered more to him than running away did.

Terra smirked and shook his head as he scoffed at himself. She had impacted him the instant he looked at her and he didn't even realize it until years later.

Ventus would like Aqua. Terra knew that already. She would be good for Ventus just like she was good for him. Terra could attempt to have conversations with Ven and could play big brother but he knew he lacked the warmth and affection he needed; the warmth and affection that only Aqua could offer. She would probably be better at getting the boy to open up. She was usually better at things like that than he was.

"Ever been on a train before?" Terra asked as they approached Central Station.

"N-no," Ventus replied and gaped up at the massive clock tower above them.

The brunette followed his gaze and looked up at the large clock as well. It seemed smaller now. When he was a child, he used to think it was the biggest thing on earth. While it was still colossal, it wasn't as intimidating now that he had aged.

The clock reflected the dying sunlight along its many churning gizmos and the bells that dangled from its apex. It truly was a magnificent sight and he knew why it was sort of the town's trademark.

"You ready, Ven?" Terra questioned while traveling up the rust colored steps that led to the train station itself. "Mind if I call you Ven?"

"N-no," the boy replied. "I mean yes…wait…I mean no." he shook his head. "Yes, I'm ready and no, I don't mind if you call me Ven."

Terra chuckled. "Come on, Ven. We don't wanna miss our train."

* * *

><p>Terra was in shock. He still couldn't believe he had actually managed buy two train tickets, to board the train, and actually feel it jolt into motion. Although he was a sound twenty years old, the child in him was still expecting Braig or someone to show up and drag him back home by the hair. In the back of his mind, he couldn't keep himself from feeling like this was a cruel dream or a joke. After all, he had failed so many times and had wanted this for so long that he couldn't help but be skeptical and doubtful.<p>

He glanced across the cab at Ven who was eagerly staring out the window almost as much as he was. Terra didn't tell Ventus that this was also his first time to travel on a train. He didn't want him to think he was completely incompetent and inexperienced. He probably wouldn't like hearing that the man responsible for taking him to Master Eraqus hadn't been outside the Shadowlands since he was eight…

No, that was a sob story for another time. Terra didn't want to talk about that place or his time there. He had already confided in Ventus a lot more than he normally would, but Terra still had reserves when communicating with others, especially about matters involving _that _place.

With a heavy sigh, Terra folded his arms, reclined and stared out the glossy window.

He felt like a prisoner who had just been released into a world he didn't know anymore. However, Terra didn't have the familiarity that prisoners did with the world they once belonged to. Even prisoners had been acquainted with the world more than he had. They had known the world at one point, but Terra never knew it at all…not really. The only thing Terra ever knew or remembered was the Shadowlands and fragments of Twilight Town. He knew he had been to other places, but he was just a child when he experienced them and everything that occurred before Mother died, died with her. Time grated those memories away._ Xehanort_ grated those memories away. The bad had devoured the good and outweighed it.

He had eight years of happiness but twelve years of imprisonment and misery. Twelve years of tawny eyes, crimson carpet, dust, gloomy woodlands, and cobwebs.

It wasn't all bad. He had Aqua and the Master but they could only brighten the dreariness around him so much.

In a way, their presence made the gloom worse. They would come and bring light back to his glum world only to leave and he would be plunged back into an even deeper darkness. Their blinding light made the darkness darker, and he would have to adjust to the immense blackness all over again. They made him feel more alone, more isolated. They showed him what he was missing. They gave him a taste of happiness; a glimmer of hope and then it would be snatched away and he would be reminded that it wasn't truly his.

At the end of the day, he would be alone in that mansion. It would just be him, the ghosts, the memories, the servants, the empty suits of armor, the darkness, the eerie portraits, and the dust that even the servants couldn't seem to disperse.

"…okay?" a small voice called and jolted Terra out of his blank stare.

"Huh?" Terra sat upright and tried to focus on reality again.

"Are you okay?" Ventus asked, his tone and expression concerned.

Terra gave him a grin. "Yeah. I'm fine."

They grew silent again. The only sound filling the train car was the soft clinking and clanking of the train tracks; the rhythmic reverberation of metal rolling over metal.

It made Terra sleepy.

He focused on the sound and glanced out the smooth glass of the window, taking in the blurring shades and hues of twilight.

Terra hated the colors swirling around outside the window. He hated orange and yellow.

To anyone else, the view outside the train car was breathtaking. Everything practically glowed; the spiked mountains, the lofty trees, the tumbling hills, the endless seas of cascading green. The colors were warm and toasty. One would feel warmer just by observing the wide range of hues the twilight gave but it made Terra feel cold and bitter. Somewhere within the assortment of oranges and yellows, laid the color of _their_ eyes.

Yellow was supposed to be the color of hope and orange was supposed to represent things like enthusiasm and determination but those colors made him feel nothing but rage and resentment. Their supposed _definition_ meant nothing to him. Those colors would always hold a different meaning for him. Always.

Trying to avert his gaze from the endless swarm of oranges and yellows, he cast his gaze to the sky. Even it was smothered in the supposedly _warm _colors. Terra's eyes searched the heavenly expanse for any sliver or hint of blue.

He found blue to be much more comforting. It was cozy, safe, and snug. It was like Aqua. He associated blue with Aqua and vice versa, and Aqua was something good. In turn, blue was something good as well. It was probably even his favorite color, but he wouldn't dare tell anyone why.

A crooked grin crept onto his face as he began dozing off. He no longer felt smothered by oranges and yellows but blanketed in blues, which was just what he needed to be eased into a catnap.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Terra asked as he and Ventus approached the massive fortress of gold, ivory, and chains.<p>

"It's…nice." Ven smiled a little.

Terra nodded his agreement. The Land of Departure was as stunning as Aqua had always told him it would be. She had described this place to him so many times that he almost felt like he had been there before. However, his imagination didn't do it justice. It was much more magnificent in person. For someone who was cooped up in a glum, forlorn mansion for the past twelve years, Terra thought he had done a pretty good job of envisioning what this place would look like.

As a child, he would pretend that he lived there with Aqua and Eraqus, and Aqua helped him fuel that fantasy. When he was alone, he would go there. When he was sad, he would go there. When he was angry, he would go there. When he couldn't sleep, he would go there.

The twisted imagery and illusion was probably what kept him sane on some days; pretending he wasn't where he was. But he didn't have to pretend anymore. The nightmare was over and this was real. He was really there!

"You ready to meet Master Eraqus?" he asked enthusiastically as they journeyed over the lavender and purple cobblestone that led to the castle's entrance.

Ventus nodded vacantly and Terra frowned. He didn't like how dead the blonde boy was, how lifeless he was, but Terra understood. That place did things to people. He knew that better than anyone.

Maybe Xehanort was right; maybe Ven _would_ improve here. Terra didn't see how he could do anything but improve with Eraqus and Aqua. If they could help him, surely they could help Ventus. Hell, maybe Terra could even help bring the boy back to life.

Maybe that could be his first assignment as a Keyblade Master, his fist assignment in the Land of Departure, and his first real task outside of the Shadowlands in his new home.

Terra strolled up the massive steps that were coated in lush, vines that spiraled all the way up to the angular golden door that would take them inside.

As he drew closer, he began to grow hesitant. Reality was sinking in and Xehanort's last words began echoing in his head.

'_He will never truly accept you.' _

'_You can train with him forever, but your darkness will keep him from completely trusting you.' _

'_Her light shines too bright, and it casts shadows on your heart, shadows that Eraqus will only resent and reprimand.' _

_No! _Terra shouted inwardly. _You're wrong. I belong here. I've always belonged here. _

Regaining his courage and abandoning his doubts, the brunette confidently knocked on the large entryway before letting himself in as if he had done so a thousand times before.

"Master Eraqus?" He motioned for Ven to follow his lead and enter the fortress as well.

Ventus was apprehensive and unsure. He appeared to work on autopilot and simply followed Terra's lead and instruction. He reminded Terra of a lost puppy.

"You're okay." Terra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Terra?"

The older boy could hear his master, but he couldn't see him from his position in foyer.

There were lots of steps and a balcony overhead, but Terra didn't see anyone.

"Master?" Terra called apprehensively, his confidence and certainty leaving him yet again.

Now _he_ was the lost puppy.

Suddenly, Master Eraqus appeared, stoically walking down the cascading rows of cream-colored steps toward them. Terra couldn't help but notice the steps he walked on were basically the same color as the taut, fancy suit the Master wore. He wasn't in his training garb, which meant Terra hadn't interrupted anything significant. At least he knew he wouldn't be reprimanded for that.

There was a small smile on Eraqus's face and a faint twinkle in his gray eyes that instantly made Terra's anxiety retreat.

"You made it!" the Master called as he closed in on them. "How was your trip?"

"Good. Long, but good," Terra replied. "We didn't have any trouble."

Master Eraqus gave a curt nod. "Hello, Ventus. My name is Master Eraqus. It's nice to meet you."

Terra snickered as he eyed them interact with one another.

Master Eraqus basically said the same thing to Ventus that he said to him when they first met nine years ago. Except a little girl in blue wasn't clinging to his side…

"Where is Aqua?" Terra blurted out the instant she came to mind. "I want her to meet Ven."

Master Eraqus finished his statement to Ventus before turning to address his older student.

"I believe she is in the throne room just ahead," he replied casting his gaze to the balcony overhead.

"Aqua!" Terra boomed, holding his hands to his mouth so his voice would carry. "Come here!"

The Master shook his head but judging by the small smile on his face, he clearly wasn't surprised by the action.

There was a faint clicking of footsteps nearby before a maiden in blue appeared above them, leaning on the golden balcony railing with a friendly smile on her face.

"Yes?" she called elegantly as she lazily leaned on the railing.

She was in one of her tailor-made dresses. One of the many she butchered to her liking. She could_ never_ wear them in public, but she wore them while at home or around people who wouldn't necessarily mind.

The dress was baby blue; essentially the same color as her eyes. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline outlined in white, swirling lace that started at the bust but traveled all over the garment.

She had chopped the dress off to her knees so that she could move easier while practicing but the skirt still billowed and bulged at her hips as if it were cascading all the way to the gleaming floor.

Finally, she wore her pearly bell sleeves over her forearms while white lace fingerless gloves adorned her elegant hands. She was a vision as always but Terra wasn't surprised. Pleased, but not surprised.

Terra could tell by how she was looking at him that she was ecstatic to finally see him there but she didn't care for the way he had greeted her, which was why she was casually waiting on the balcony to be addressed properly.

She was an unconventional lady, but still a lady nonetheless.

"Come here," he reiterated, curling his index finger at her. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Her smile brightened a bit before she vanished behind the railing. A few moments later, she was gracefully gliding over the same steps the Master had descended.

Instinctively, Terra held his arms out for her and she flew right into him. The embrace was brief and chaste. Terra tried to lean in for a quick kiss before she pulled away completely, but she placed her cool fingertips over his lips, halting his advance. She gave him a playful wink, patting his lips with her fingertips as she shifted past him to greet their visitor.

Terra laughed dryly. Aqua never was much for public displays of affection. Not to mention he was convinced she simply enjoyed teasing him.

"Who's this?" she inquired warmly as she placed her hands on her knees and leaned toward the younger boy.

"Ventus," he replied flatly and Terra watched Aqua's smile fall, her expression changing from one of intrigue and delight to one of cavernous worry.

Her gaze left Ven to inspect Master Eraqus and Terra. Silently asking if they saw what she did.

"It's great to meet you, Ventus!" she quickly recovered and looked back at him. "I'm Aqua."

"Aqua," he repeated with a weak smile.

"Come along, Ventus," Master Eraqus called and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's show you around and get you settled."

* * *

><p>"That boy—is he okay?" Aqua nervously paced around the throne room, walking in and out of the vibrant, multicolored lighting the massive stain glass created.<p>

"I think so. I mean, he clearly isn't _right_ but he I doubt he is near death or anything," Terra replied as he watched her pacing.

"Why did Xehanort send him here? I don't understand." Aqua placed a distressed hand on her forehead, messing up her unique hair as she did so.

"Neither do I but I wasn't about to question it when I knew it would be the best thing for him," Terra explained. "You know how Xehanort is. If someone is too bright or doesn't have what he considers_ 'talent',_ he will dispose of them. The only thing I can figure is that Xehanort just didn't want him anymore."

Aqua nodded and seemed to relax a little.

"He is going to be fine, Aqua," Terra attempted to assure her, taking her wrist in his hand and attempted to pry her hand off her forehead. "He has you, me, and Master Eraqus now. He will get better. I did."

Aqua smiled and looked at the ground, a dreamy look taking over her face.

"Speaking of you getting better," her dazzling eyes rose to meet his. "I heard you finally passed your Mark of Mastery Exam, _Master Terra_."

She purred his new title beautifully, causing Terra's groin twitch. It took every inch of Terra's willpower not to ravage her right there. He almost didn't even care of Eraqus and Ventus came back and caught them going at it like rabbits.

"You heard right," Terra replied huskily, his chest puffed as he subtly tugged her closer to him by her dainty wrist.

"So…" she began and took a step towards him before placing a hand on his chest. "Does that mean you are free now? You can stay here? With us?" she gazed up at him with pleading, desperate eyes.

Terra took her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "If you'll have me."

Aqua didn't answer she merely wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, content. And for the first time in a long time, Terra was able to find that contentment with her. It didn't feel foreign anymore. He could indulge in it with her because he finally understood it.

Terra rested his cheek upon her azure head, secured his arms around her, and closed his eyes. This _was_ where he belonged. He didn't care what Xehanort thought or said. He was wrong. He belonged here. It took him almost twelve years to get there, but he had finally done it. He was finally…home and maybe now he could finally be happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading and thanks to everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed this story! It is appreciated and turned into motivation to continue! **_

**_Huzzah! I have finally updated this story! I apologize for the delay but I was trying to work on some of my other stories delayed and life has kind of been kicking my butt lately but I updated! Hopefully it was worth the wait! _**

**_Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form. I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>Something was wrong with Ventus. The only thing he did was sleep. Any other even somewhat strenuous activity would result in him becoming deathly ill. They had tried to get him to train with them, practice magic, and simply go outside, and he would try for a while but ultimately, he was physically unable to do much of anything other than rest like one dead.<p>

When Terra woke, Aqua wasn't anywhere to be found which meant she was with Ven, likely doing her best to help him recover.

Terra ventured to the corridor that held Ven's living quarters and, as expected, Aqua and Ven were inside. The blonde boy was asleep on his back and if Terra didn't know better, he would think he was in a coma.

Aqua was seated on the bed next to him, hovering over him protectively as if she had known him all her life. She had placed a damp, hot rag on Ven's forehead and a tray of food (that hadn't been touched) on his nightstand.

She had clearly come to give him breakfast and he was either too out of it to eat or he simply refused to do so before drifting back to sleep. Now Aqua was running spells over him, trying anything and everything, from Cure to Esuna. There were even a few Potions, Panaceas, and Elixirs lying around.

"Is he going to be okay?" Terra asked from the doorway that led to Ventus's room.

Aqua glanced over her shoulder at him and sighed. "I don't know. I think he is just sick, but it is strange. He has a fever, he is weak, and he can't keep anything down."

"Xehanort probably poisoned him."

"Terra!" Aqua chastised. "That is a horrible thing to say…"

"It's true!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't see him doing that?" Terra argued, taking a step into the room.

"I didn't say that." Aqua removed the rag from Ven's forehead and gently brushed some of his blond hair back. "I just think it is a bit…excessive even by Xehanort's standards. Why would he want to poison Ven?"

Terra shrugged. "To get him out of the way? So he would have an excuse to get rid of him and send him here instead without ruining his image. Remember how I told you that if someone didn't have what he considered talent, he would find some way to get rid of them?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? I know he is resting, but I'm sure he isn't incapable of hearing..."

Terra complied instantly, wandering out into the nearby hall.

Once Aqua shut the door to Ven's room behind them, Terra began again. "Xehanort even has that man, Evan, who I am sure is a mad scientist. They could have done something to him just so he would have an excuse to send him here, to Master Eraqus."

"That is very possible, but Ven is here now. He is with us and Xehanort can't hurt him anymore. It may take a while but I think he will recover from this," Aqua replied calmly.

"But if he is doing something to his students, don't you think we should investigate or turn him in or something?" Terra inquired, growing more and more irritated with Aqua's passive demeanor by the second.

"That goes more into the Master's territory. I'm not even sure if there is a council we could turn him into and even if there is, he has so much power and money he could just overrule us."

"But—"

Aqua placed a hand on his cheek. "Terra, I know how you feel about Xehanort and that place. I understand where you are coming from and that you want that place shut down but you need to let go of this vendetta you have against them…"

"It's not a vendetta. I just want justice for Ven."

"You mean to tell me that you wouldn't want justice for yourself either?"

Terra held his tongue, both of them knowing she was right. Besides, there wasn't really anything he could do about this. Master Eraqus still considered Xehanort a confidant. Not that Terra could really blame him. They had the same master growing up so there was a bond there. However, Terra also knew that there was some animosity and distrust between them… That said, Eraqus wouldn't be a quick to jump to conclusions and even if he did, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Xehanort had no doubt covered his tracks well.

Like always, Terra would have to grin and bear it but Aqua was right. Ven was better off here with them even if the means of him arriving there were sneaky and cruel…

* * *

><p>Once Ven worked up enough stamina, Aqua taught him magic and Terra taught him the more physical aspects of being a wielder. It was as if he was their first real pupil although he was technically Master Eraqus' pupil now.<p>

With Aqua's help, Ven slowly began to improve although no one could ever pinpoint the source of his unknown illness. Eraqus and Aqua took it in stride, but it was always in the back of Terra's mind. He wanted to know what Xehanort had done to the poor boy. What lengths had he gone to in order to get Ventus out of his hair and away from his 'good name'? What if it was something worse? What if Xehanort had done something to him that resulted in this illness? Maybe it was unintentional. Maybe the purpose wasn't originally to get him out of his hair. Maybe that wasn't the objective until something went wrong that caused Ven's ailment…

Maybe Aqua was right. Maybe he only wanted to know because he saw pieces of himself in Ventus. They were both victims of Xehanort and the Shadowlands after all.

Aqua was running Cura and Esuna over Ventus now as they sat outside on the lavender steps that led to the large, golden fortress. They were having some quiet discussion Terra had been left out of. Ven smiled and Aqua giggled as she continued to cast healing spells along his back.

Ven was much better. He had obtained a personality, one that all of them had rapidly grown rather attached to over the last few months. His progress was increasing by the day, it moved in leaps and bounds and to say they were pleased would be an understatement.

"When you finish, Ven and I should go up to the summit and practice," Terra said firmly.

Aqua nodded her understanding but didn't stop her ministrations, her hands glowing as they glided along Ven's back.

"No magic today?" Ven inquired, glancing over his shoulder back at Aqua.

"Maybe later. We don't want to overdue it. We will see how you are feeling after Terra gets finished with you then we will decide if we have time to work on magic or not," Aqua stated professionally yet kindly.

They were quite a team in Terra's opinion. One day, he and Aqua could easily take on apprentices of their own. He would take on the physical aspects of training and Aqua could teach them magics, just like they did with Ven. The Master even commended them on how well they worked together and the amazing system they had discovered through simply helping Ventus recover. Sometimes, Terra even liked to think that Ven could join their team, he sort of seemed like the final staple to their odd little family. If they did take on apprentices of their own in the future, Ven could pick up the slack for Aqua since her gender inhibited her when it came to being a Master.

Terra was pleased to find that he thought about the future a lot after he settled in the Land of Departure with Aqua, Eraqus, and Ven. He thought about it more than he ever had. Ven wasn't the only one recovering from an illness that Xehanort had cursed him with.

Terra found himself thinking about what he would do after he left the Land of Departure. He wasn't getting any younger and he was quite old to be living like this much longer as much as he enjoyed it… He felt the urge to be on his own, to be independent, to see other places, and he found he wanted to do those things with Aqua. However, a wrench was thrown into the works because he couldn't bring himself to ask her to leave Master Eraqus and Ventus to run off into the world with him. Hell, Terra wasn't even sure if he could pry himself away from them at this point. Leaving them felt…wrong.

It could wait. He was probably getting ahead of himself anyway. He supposed he was just eager to start his life now that he actually had one. He had so many options now, options he thought he would never have up until a few years ago.

* * *

><p>Ironically, the one of them who had once been the most lifeless had become the spirited. As time passed, Ventus breathed more and more life into them with his energy and high spirits. He was nothing short of a miracle and they all admired him as such. He was a gem in a world normally filled with pain and suffering, a gem that they all guarded with their lives, a gem that they cherished deep in their hearts. Terra liked to think that everything good inside of them that had been lost, had somehow miraculously gone into Ventus where it lived happily…<p>

Ven's innocence astounded him. How it had not been lost in…_that place_ like his own innocence was beyond him. He was positive, hopeful, energetic, and righteous. There was a rare pureness inside of Ven. Its existence and endurance confused him but he was thankful for it nonetheless and a bit jealous if he thought about it long enough.

Ventus's Keyblade hadn't manifested yet, so Terra decided to allow him to use his old wooden Keyblade to replace the flimsy (and _very_ worn) wooden sword Eraqus gave him. Ven seemed pretty apprehensive about taking it at first but eventually complied.

Ven had the most unusual stance Terra had ever seen. He backhanded his Keyblade. Backhanded it! Where on earth had he learned to do such a thing! It couldn't be comfortable to wield like that but he did it as easily as breathing.

For some unknown reason, Terra thought that by giving him something that resembled a Keyblade, it would kick the habit but it didn't.

The strange style threw him. Terra could still best Ven in a fight but it wasn't without calculation. Terra thought Aqua was quick and agile but that was until he met Ven. He was so fast and agile it was uncanny. Give him a few more years and he would be a force!

Just as Terra was about to deal the final blow and declare the sparing match over, Ven shot a spell at his torso. Ven had never used this type of magic before. It was wind damage (something Terra wasn't familiar with) and it sent Terra reeling in more ways than one.

After recovering from the blast of Aero, Terra shot Aqua a glare.

Aqua shook her head. "I didn't teach him that."

Ven beamed with pride at finally besting his mentor.

Apparently, Ven had a hidden talent when it came to wind-based attacks...

* * *

><p>The days after Ven's recovery could easily be defined as the best days of his life. Everything seemed right with the world despite the tingling in the back of his mind that would surface as he was reminded of his past, as he was reminded that Xehanort was likely the reason Ventus had been so sick.<p>

Terra could never completely escape the shadow that had been lingering behind him from a young age. Sadly, it had followed him everywhere. However, the presence of those who meant most to him paled in comparison to its foreboding whispers. However, some days were still better than others. Some days he was more of a bastard than others but even on his bad days the others (mostly Aqua) would manage to reel his temper back in and remind him of whom he was.

Today, however, was one of the worse days. His mood was volatile, so he kept to himself to keep from lashing out or saying or doing something he shouldn't. He stayed in his room, going through paper work and financials for the Master.

Knocking resonated outside his door and he immediately found this odd. Usually, Ven just let himself in and yes, Aqua and Master knocked but…this knock was…off. It was timid, nervous, apprehensive, and unsure.

"Terra," Aqua's voice hummed outside and her tone spoke volumes. It clarified that his inkling about the knocking was on the mark. Terra could tell by the way she spoke his name that something was wrong.

The Keyblade Master leapt to his feet, rushed to the door, and all but yanked the door off its hinges.

"What's wrong? Is it Ven?" Terra demanded.

Aqua shook her head solemnly.

"What's the matter?" He begged, grabbing her arms and pulling her closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"It's…your brother…"

Terra's hands left her shoulders as if she had burned him. "Excuse me?"

"Xemnas… Xemnas is here."

* * *

><p>Terra wished he had had more time to prepare himself (both mentally and physically) before facing his haughty half-brother but he didn't. He had been so surprised and in such a rush he didn't even care what he looked like until he was about to confront him.<p>

He was only in a white button up (that was not even tucked into his pants) and a pair of beige slacks. He was sure he looked disheveled and his brother would no doubt have something to say about that.

Aqua followed closely on his heels, clad in a plain, billowing white dress that clung beautifully to her slender frame. Terra couldn't decide if he was happy or upset that Aqua was dressed like a lady… Xemnas would appreciate it if she were dressed like a lady…he would appreciate it much more than Terra would care for.

"He is in the study with the Master and Ven. He hasn't been here that long but he has asked for you. I thought if he didn't ask for you, I would just let Master Eraqus handle him and not even tell you he had been here but…"

"No." Terra shook his head. "I'm glad you told me. I would have wanted to know."

Aqua nodded. "I wanted to do what was best for you…what you would want."

"Not knowing would have probably been best but you did do what I would've want you to do," he replied solemnly. "Don't beat yourself up about it. There is no right way to go about this."

Terra turned to face her and took her face in his hands. "Look at me."

Sighing, Aqua did as instructed.

"No worrying and no berating yourself. This isn't your fault. Okay?" Terra planted a kiss on her forehead and after a moment, Aqua complied and bobbed her head in understanding.

Once he felt he had assured her and quelled her nerves—at least for the time being, he began blazing down the hallway again until he reached the study.

Just as Aqua had said, Xemnas was indeed there. Sitting in the study with Master Eraqus and Ventus. His half-brother was seated in a massive armchair across from Master Eraqus, one leg folded over another and a cup of steaming tea regally placed in his hand. The man with silver hair was cloaked in a fine suit that looked to have cost at least one thousand munny. The suit was black but the vest beneath it was gray and the neckerchief beneath his thick neck was as orange as his piercing eyes.

Ventus stood next to Xemnas, looking at him cynically, asking him questions that Terra couldn't hear but Terra couldn't keep from smiling at the irritated look in Xemnas's piercing eyes. Ven was annoying him by the look of it but Xemnas was too much of a gentleman to be rude, especially in front of Master Eraqus.

"Come on in, Terra," Master Eraqus called and motioned for Terra to enter the room further.

Xemnas instantly rose to his feet to greet them and Terra stuffed his hands in his pockets in an attempt to avoid physical contact.

"Hello, Terra," Xemnas greeted and held out his hand for his younger sibling.

Terra eyed the offering cynically before he felt Aqua subtly nudge his side.

Sighing, he relented and shook his hand.

"Would you guys mind giving us some privacy?" Terra asked once the formalities were out of the way. He wanted privacy so Xemnas would drop his airs and talk to him as he normally would. Terra wanted to cut to the chase and have this be as brief as possible. The sooner he was gone, the better.

"Of course," Master Eraqus replied as he got to his feet. "Come along, Ventus."

Ventus gave Terra a beseeching look. "Are you sure? I can stay if you need me to…"

Terra bobbed his head in the doors direction to indicate that he did indeed have to leave.

The blonde did so, albeit begrudgingly.

Terra felt a dainty hand squeeze his and he looked over his shoulder to see Aqua still at his side.

"Be nice. I'll be across the hall if you need me," she whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," he responded quietly.

Aqua nodded and left the room. The fact that Xemnas' eyes lingered on Aqua's fleeting form much longer than necessary wasn't lost on him. His blood boiled but he didn't confront it. He couldn't slug him for looking as much as he wanted to…and, _damn_, did he want to.

Once they were alone, there was a moment of insufferable silence where Xemnas and Terra - both equal in height - merely stared one another down.

"Please." Terra motioned to the chair Xemnas had been seated in until he entered the room. "Sit."

Xemnas did as instructed, placing one ankle on his opposite knee and placing his folded hands under his chin.

Terra took Eraqus' seat across from his brother (in a much more lax fashion) and waited for him to speak.

"You look well. Life of a peasant has been good for you," Xemnas said emotionlessly. "Although your attire is a bit subpar, but I wouldn't expect anything else given your lifestyle."

"Why are you here?" Terra countered curtly.

Xemnas' feigned hurt. "Am I not allowed to check up on my little brother without—"

"No."

The room grew silent. Terra was glaring at him and Xemnas's jaw was clenched in mild irritation. Terra couldn't decide what had offended him more, him in general or the fact that he interrupted him.

"Father is sick," Xemnas said calmly, reclining into his chair.

The darker, crueler part of Terra wanted to say _'good'_ but instead he asked, "How sick?"

"The doctors say he only has a year or two left. Give or take." Xemnas's distant eyes focused on the ground between them.

Xemnas put up a good front but Terra could tell that he was actually pretty upset. He knew his half-sibling well enough to know that much. He also knew that Xemnas and Xehanort had a better relationship than he and Xehanort did. Justifiably so, Xehanort was actually his father. Yes, they had their differences and Terra had heard them at each other's throats more than once but still…

"I think he wants you home…" Xemnas continued and Terra could tell that it was hard for him to say that, _really _hard.

"Why?" Terra asked a bit too quickly and a bit too sharply.

Xemnas' eyes rose to meet his. "He_ did_ help raise you."

Terra scoffed. "If you say so."

Whatever Xehanort did for him, it wasn't 'raise' him. Terra was nothing if not neglected. Once Mother died, he was put away like all of her other belongings. The only difference was that he had the ability to walk around and had to be fed and cleaned. Xehanort couldn't completely ignore him but that certainly didn't keep him from trying.

Xemnas shook his head. "I don't know the exact reason. You know Father keeps a lot to himself. There are things he doesn't even tell me, but if I had to guess, he wants what every other man wants before they die; peace of mind."

Silence.

Terra had nothing to say to that because he knew that wasn't the case. Xehanort might want peace of mind but not in the way Xemnas was thinking. Xehanort wanted to secure his legacy and apparently, he decided he needed Terra to do that.

If Terra had to guess, he would assume Xehanort had yet to find a Keyblade Master he wanted to dub his successor. He probably had tons of applicants but none he found _worthy_… And apparently, the old man had gotten sentimental in his old age. Likely wanting to see his _'sons' _continue his work but Terra wasn't interested. It was a little late in his opinion for him to grow a conscience and to start caring that he had a stepson wandering around somewhere.

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough," Xemnas said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Much to Terra's dismay, after his and Xemnas's little chat, Master Eraqus invited him to stay for dinner.<p>

Terra sat through the whole affair grinding his teeth together and squeezing at his wine glass until the glass almost fractured in his hand.

It had been an unpleasant ordeal. Terra didn't even like having dinner with Xemnas when they lived together, much less now… The dinner had been nothing but an unpleasant mesh of underhanded compliments and snarky remarks.

After delivering the grave news of Xehanort's terminal condition, Xemnas had spoken of how well things were going back in the Shadowlands despite Xehanort's illness. They had taken on several other apprentices and Terra had wanted to ask if they were satisfied with Ven's replacements but refrained. That was a conversation for another time, preferably a time when he had evidence to support his claim that they had indeed poisoned the boy to get rid of him or ran experiments on him until he was what they deemed worthless. The joke was on them because Ventus was extraordinary and would make a fine addition to Eraqus' dying establishment. Their loss was their gain.

"I am planning on arranging a benefit for Father back home. I'll make sure each of you get an invitation," Xemnas said as he adorned his coat and prepared to leave.

It took every ounce of Terra's willpower not to flat out laugh like a jackass. Like Xehanort _needed _a fundraiser thrown for him! That bastard would live to be over a million years old even if he was terminally ill. People like Xehanort were like cats. They had at least nine lives. Not to mention Xehanort was the last person on earth to need a benefit but Terra supposed it was the thought that counted.

"You can expect to see us there," Master Eraqus replied and Terra shot him a black look that went unseen.

"I look forward to it." The edges of Xemnas's usually level mouth curved into an almost grin. "Thank you for dinner and all your hospitality, Master Eraqus."

"Of course. Anytime," the Master replied but Terra begged to differ…

"It was nice seeing all of you again and I am glad to see that you are much better, Ventus."

Ven bobbed his head but eyed the ground he was kicking instead of Xemnas. "Thanks."

"And, Aqua, it is always a pleasure seeing you as well." Xemnas reached out, snatched Aqua's hand, and placed a gentle yet prolonged kiss on her appendage.

Blushing, Aqua smiled.

Terra almost lost all tact and growled aloud but refrained. However, his jaw did clench and his hands fisted tightly at his sides until he thought he might draw blood.

"Terra." The silver-haired man placed his hands in his pockets as he regarded his younger sibling. "I do hope you will consider visiting or at least coming to the benefit."

"I'll think about it," he replied flatly.

"Very well. Until then." Xemnas turned on his heel and Terra all but booted him out as he slammed the door behind him.

"Terra…" Aqua scolded but Terra was too busy seething to hear her.

* * *

><p>After Xemnas left, Terra retreated far into the manor with Aqua, following her to her room. Usually, Aqua denied such requests. Once he moved in, she had set up sturdy rules for when he would and would not be welcomed in her room. Aqua was a stickler for her privacy and potential indecencies. The latter being more out of courtesy to the Master and Ven. She was not opposed to public displays of affection (most of the time) but she didn't like flaunting their relationship around. Aqua was an unconventional lady, but a lady nonetheless and didn't want to be inappropriate nor did she want Ven to feel left out and since he didn't either, they had a sturdy understanding.<p>

However, Aqua made no objections when he followed her back to her room that night.

"He probably isn't even sick!" Terra boomed as he wretched his tie off his neck.

He had been ranting like that ever since they reached her room. Aqua made no attempt to stop him, knowing the venting would be good for his sour mood but she did prepare for bed as he ranted.

She disposed of her dress and jewelry and was now clad simply in a sleek, white chemise she often wore underneath her dresses and the one she sometimes wore to bed.

"I don't know…Xehanort is kind of old and he has done a lot in his lifetime…"

"Why would he even care if I visited or not? I mean he _never _cared before!"

Aqua shrugged. "Death and illness can change people. Perhaps he had a change of heart or decided to rethink his priorities."

"I doubt it," Terra growled under his breath.

Terra was pacing around Aqua's room like a madman while she brushed through her short hair at her vanity.

"You are going to work grooves into my floor," she chided light-heartedly as she intently watched him in the mirror's surface.

Terra stopped abruptly and sighed. "Sorry…"

"Are you okay?" she asked genuinely, placing her hairbrush on the dresser.

"I don't know," he replied emotionlessly, sounding a lot like the brother he was so frustrated with.

Terra collapsed onto the flaccid surface of her bed and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know how I am supposed to feel about all this. Am I supposed to be glad? Upset? Indifferent?"

Aqua left her vanity and walked to him. "I don't think there is any way you are _supposed_ to feel. There is no right or wrong answer… You feel how you feel and that is pretty much all there is to it."

Terra's solemn eyes rose to meet hers. "You don't think I'm awful?"

"Why would I think you are awful?"

"Because I'm not sad. Because I wasn't happy to see my brother… I could go on…"

Aqua shook her head. "No. I don't blame you for being the way that you are about them. I understand. It's not your fault you were mistreated and neglected all those years."

Terra nodded but grew unnaturally quiet, detached.

Tenderly, Aqua ran her fingers through his hair and he instantly conformed to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her abdomen so quickly it startled her for a moment.

For a long moment, he just held her like that, fisting the silky fabric of her chemise as he held her close and nestled his face into her stomach.

"Will you?"

"Will I what?" he breathed.

"Do what Xemnas asked you to do? Go see Xehanort?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"You don't have to think about it now… It can wait. We can confront it later." Her slender fingers kept running through his coarse yet soft hair. She could feel his breathing becoming even, the rage that burned inside him melting away.

Silence.

"Want to stay with me tonight?" She didn't want him to back to his room and think and undoubtedly not sleep a wink. If he was going to stay up all night, she wanted him to do so with her so she could help, so she could be there for him.

"I don't know…" he mumbled into her stomach.

"Please?"

Terra smirked and before she knew what was happening she was on her back and he was on top of her. She was wide-eyed for a moment before she recognized the look in his eyes, that mischievous glint that meant it wouldn't be long before all of her clothes were gone. However, she also noticed his expression turned blank again shortly after. He was kissing her and touching her but she could tell his mind was about as far away from her as it could be.

She did everything she could to keep him close and try to pull the man she loved out of the shell atop her but continually failed. He was in that dark place and she couldn't reach him there even when they were as close as two individuals could possibly get.

Aqua could feel Terra merely going through the motions. Swiftly, he removed his clothes and what remained of hers. He was attentive yet possessive, as if he were trying to remind her that she was indeed his. His mouth fused to hers as he lifted her legs up his sides and slipped between them but his movements were mechanical.

He had been like this before but not since he came to the Land of Departure. He had not been like this since they made love in the Shadowlands, when they would sneak off into the vacant rooms to get some privacy.

The detachment never really bothered her back then because she understood. It was often a result of something Xehanort or Xemnas had done. It was just the way he was sometimes. It was how he coped and she both accepted and respected that, and because she loved him, she would tolerate it and let him use her as an escape…even if it was sometimes at the expense of her body. Not that she ever minded! She wouldn't offer herself if she didn't and she always enjoyed those moments with him even if he wasn't truly there with her…

It never bothered her before but it bothered her now. He had never been like this _here_. He wasn't supposed to be like this here, but like always, she was what he needed her to be and if that was a warm body, then so be it.

The climax hit her hard and before she realized what was occurring, her back was arched into him and she was gasping for air. Eyes of undiluted sapphire glazed over as her mind went completely hazy. She could no longer think straight and before long, Terra followed her lead and came undone in her arms, shuddering pleasurably against her bare, slick form.

"Better?" she panted, the warrior now lying limp atop her, ear pressed to her heart as he panted.

Terra nodded and she could already feel him grappling with sleep's persistent hold.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too."

With that, Terra pried himself off her and repositioned them in her bed. Aqua rolled onto her side and his arms wormed back around her waist as he melded against her back.

"We'll have to get up early," she said.

"Why?" he yawned.

"Ven. I'd rather we be up and dressed before he barrels in here looking for us in the morning."

Terra mumbled something incoherent into her neck.

"Hmm?"

"We need to teach him how to _not _be such a morning person…"

Aqua giggled. "Is that a trait that can be taught?"

"I don't know…but damn it, I'm gonna try."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**It lives! Somehow, I have managed to revive this story! It's a miracle! I know it's been forever and I apologize for that. However, I think I've finally kicked my writers block for this portion of the story. I think I've finally gotten my act together so, hopefully, this story is back on track. I suppose I got this chapter to be presentable so maybe you guys enjoyed it! I know things are a bit slow now but they will heat up eventually! We just have to establish some things first! Patience, my friends, patience. **_

_**Next time, we will see if Terra will go see Xehanort and/or if he will go to the benefit with Aqua, Ven, and Eraqus! **_

_**Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this very, VERY delayed chapter! **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form. I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>"It came today," Aqua said with a sigh, placing a fancy envelope on the table before him.<p>

It was milky white but had silver edges. Instantly, he knew what it was and it made his stomach lurch.

Terra dropped his fork, slinging bits of his breakfast as he did so and eyed the envelope cynically. He could smell it from here. Leave it to Xemnas to make an envelope excessively fancy.

"Way to ruin my breakfast…" he frowned and pushed his breakfast plate away, causing Ventus to giggle. "You can open it."

Nodding, Aqua did just that.

"It's the benefit invitation. Looks like it's next week."

"Are we going?" Ven inquired gently as he scraped Terra's leftovers onto his plate.

Terra's jaw moved but his objection never left his mouth.

"Yes," Master Eraqus replied as he took the invitation from Aqua's hands.

A frown marred Terra's features at the thought of going to this thing, of returning to the Shadowlands, but he knew Eraqus wouldn't let him back out. Xehanort _was_ sick after all.

Terra's eyes rolled at the thought.

* * *

><p>A week later, Terra sat in the foyer, irritated. He couldn't believe they guilt him into this. He couldn't believe he was going back to that place, willingly. He swore he'd never go back. He had every intention of avoiding that place until he died, but Xehanort had managed to find a way to suck him back in. Somehow, it wasn't that surprising.<p>

Dark blue eyes stared holes in the tawny flooring beneath his sleek, black shoes as he waited for the others to join him and announce that they were ready to leave.

It was dark outside. He could hear the crickets as the darkness of night poured through the vibrant stained-glass and spread through the castle like a virus, blanketing the castle in gloom.

He wanted to stay there in that blackness. He wanted to hide inside it where his past and his memories couldn't plague him.

The snapping of fingers brought him out of his musings and he looked up to see Aqua standing before him with his red tie in her hands, a tie that would go perfectly with his black suit and dark gray vest.

Her hair was neat and pinned up on the back of her head by pins due to it's short length but a lot of it still fell freely, framing her face in alluring ways.

The dress she wore was lavender with lots of wrinkles and ruffles yet it had no straps. It was fitted around her waist but flowed around her hips until it reached the ground. There was also a type of pale pink sash wrapped around her dainty waist and although he couldn't see the back he was sure it was tied into a perfect bow on the small of her back.

Reluctantly, Terra rose to his feet and allowed Aqua to wrap the tie around his neck just as she had done for Ven a few moments prior.

"Will you try not to be_ completely_ miserable?" she asked without taking her eyes off his tie. "Somewhat miserable is acceptable but completely…"

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

* * *

><p>The Shadowlands hummed with life. For the first time in ages, the land had a pulse. It throbbed with life and guests of all kinds.<p>

The trees were decorated with glowing lanterns, the flora had been watered, and all of the lights inside the mansion appeared to be on.

The windows flared and seemed to follow Terra like hard eyes as he approached the manor, his former home.

Everything was nice and polished for the evening. Terra could only assume Xemnas or Xehanort had called in servants, gardeners; you name it, to come in and remove the cobwebs and the dust. They had even planted new trees and flashy flora for the occasion.

It all left a horrible taste in his mouth. He remembered that they would always do this before a big event. They'd make everything neat and shiny only to let it go to shit as soon as everyone was gone. It was all for appearance sake. The land was only tended to when it was necessary.

Champagne flowed, suits rustled, and dresses shimmered. Servants held trays on their shoulders or in their palms, offering heady drinks and expensive food to all the visitors and guests as they socialized. It was all just as he remembered it to be but he would honestly rather forget.

"I'm going to speak with Xehanort," Eraqus declared soon after they crossed the threshold. "You three behave and try to enjoy yourselves."

"Yes, Master."

"I'm starving," Ven stated as he rubbed his hands together and eyed the food on the trays as well as the food spread on the buffet table.

"Help yourself. That's what it is there for," Aqua said with a smile as Ven licked his lips.

Ventus took off for the table but Terra didn't offer to budge an inch. Sensing his unease, Aqua walked back to him, seeking his gaze.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No," he replied curtly, his mouth stern.

"Well, I am. I'm going to get some food with Ven. Will you be all right by yourself for a few minutes?"

"…Yeah…" He sounded far from convincing but Aqua seemed pacified with his response and followed Ven to the dining room.

Sighing, Terra looked around to see if he found any familiar faces. He found a few but none of them were particularly friendly. Aside from Braig, most of them were Xemnas's henchmen and Terra quite frankly didn't care for any of them. Some were worse than others but given the choice he wouldn't interact with _any_ of them. Ultimately, he decided against confronting any of them.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he roamed the mansion. He spoke when spoken to and offered what could almost be called a smile.

When a servant offered him a glass of champagne, he took it without hesitation. He would need it to continue his trek through his childhood home. However, he did have to give props to Xemnas and Xehanort for fixing the place up. It wasn't nearly as depressing or as macabre as he remembered. It was almost cozy but not quite. It looked like they had even remodeled some of the rooms. It didn't help. It didn't wash away the past. Terra still remembered what they were like, how bad things looked after Mother died.

The Shadowlands – while never glamorous – were not always displeasing to the eye. It was never the kind of mansion seen in books or paintings but it did have an endearing, ethereal quality to it that drew people in. However, it was _always _something dark. Even as a child Terra had the inkling the land was cursed, but when Mother died he was _sure _of it.

When Mother died, the land, the mansion itself, seemed to die with her. Everything began to rot and decay. Xehanort fired the servants and maids in a fit of rage (why he was angry was still up for debate) so he could be alone and drown himself in the bottom of a bottle in his study. He would stay in that room for days on end with nothing but rum and whiskey in his belly, leaving Terra and Xemnas to forage for food that wasn't there. It wasn't until Ansem visited that they would see another human being and receive what could almost be called a substantial meal.

Slowly, Xehanort began to recover and he rehired the staff bit by bit, deciding he _did _need something other than liquor to survive. The madness brought on by either guilt, ire, disdain, or grief began to wane and Xehanort began teaching again and taking on apprentices but it was never as it was before Mother died.

The fog of reminiscence faded and Terra looked down to see he was already on his second glass of champagne although he didn't remember finishing the first.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder, causing him to jolt with alertness.

"Don't get drunk," Aqua chided.

"It's the only way I am going to be able to get though this thing…" Terra looked down, swirling the sparkling liquid around in the slender flute.

"Don't get drunk," she repeated firmly.

Terra gave a nod but resolved to finish what was left in his current glass.

"Have you tried these?" Ven asked, eyes shining with elation, his mouth full. "They are incredible!"

The blonde boy held a glass overflowing with shrimp cocktail and Terra had to admit they did look good. However, judging by the way Ven inhaled one after another, he doubted he would be willing to share.

"This is his third serving." Aqua simpered.

"Here! Try one!" Ven insisted, shoving one into Terra's mouth without his consent.

Terra staggered, choking a bit before managing to get the pesky crustacean down his throat. The damn thing wriggled around as if it were alive.

Aqua covered her mouth to hide her laughter and Terra glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Aren't they amazing?" Ven asked as if he already knew the answer, as if it were completely obvious how delectable his discover was.

The older boy nodded. "Yeah, Ven. They are really good."

With that, Ven seemed content. He looked almost triumphant that he was able to share such wonders with the world.

"Did you ever attend these events when you lived here?" Aqua asked quietly after a brief pause.

"Sometimes. It was one of the few times I got to interact with other people. I had to help Xehanort keep up appearances. It was one of the few times a year when we acted like family… Xehanort wanted everyone to see what a good father he was and show off his boys. Namely Xemnas but he used me as a sympathy card. He would fix me up all nice and show me off as the kid who wasn't his but he chose to raise out of the kindness of his heart… And now I'm here as a success story, yet another trophy on his mantle. Now everyone can see how good I turned out…"

Ven swallowed hard, looking up at Terra's somber yet sour expression. All of the joy was instantly sucked from the blonde's body.

"Is that why you didn't want to come?" the blue-haired mage asked timidly, as if merely speaking would cause Terra to sour further.

"It is one of the many reasons, yes. I just didn't want to come here and continue to live this lie he has built around me. I don't want to help him but even when I don't try to it seems like I'm always doing something for him to make him look better." Terra sighed and looked away.

"_You came." _

"…Fuck me…" Terra hissed under his breath, slamming his empty glass onto a nearby table.

"Xemnas!" he turned to face the voice, his tone and expression changing in a split second. It was much too jovial and over the top to be genuine.

"Terra," Xemnas greeted, his lips twitching into what could almost be considered a grin.

His brother was in his usual getup. Xemnas was in a black suit that was so flawless it looked downright stiff. His undershirt was blue and Terra thought it clashed with his eyes a bit, but what did he know?

Attached to Xemnas's side was a young woman, his date.

Xemnas usually went for the typical blonde trollop. It wasn't surprising. He was playing it safe and got a date that would be pleasing to most any man. Her dress was black and extravagant. It shimmered when she walked and left little to the imagination but was modest enough to be perceived as classy. Her hips were full and her eyes were a lovely shade of jade.

Terra had seen her before. She was Xemnas's go to escort and her name was Larxene. She was his eye candy whenever he needed her. She was one of his twelve henchmen that did his bidding and helped him run his business, but she was the only woman so her duties were…different.

She was his date but that was as far as their relationship went. They were strictly professional although Terra was quite sure Xemnas had probably had his way with her a time or two. After all, even Xemnas had needs and Larxene wasn't ugly.

"Master Aqua." Xemnas bobbed his in acknowledgement. "You look stunning this evening."

Aqua flushed and held her head down.

"And, Ventus, you have cleaned up nicely as well," he added and Ven smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks." The blonde's chest puffed.

Orange eyes cut back to Terra. "You remember Larxene, don't you, Terra?"

"I do. It is nice to see you again," Terra said halfheartedly.

"It is nice to see you too." Larxene smiled, green eyes sparkling with emotions Terra couldn't decipher.

"Have you seen Father yet?" Xemnas inquired.

Terra stiffened and resisted to urge to reach for another glass of wine. "Not yet."

"He has asked about you."

"Hold your chocobos, Xemnas. I'll see him…eventually."

Aqua looped her arm through Terra's. "I'll make sure he sees him."

"Thank you, Aqua." Xemnas's mouth twitched and he looked genuinely grateful.

Terra rolled his eyes and Ven began coughing to guise his laughter.

"I don't mean to be rude but I must go see to the rest of our guests. Please, make yourselves at home and let us know if you need anything."

"Of course." Aqua smiled. "Thank you, Xemnas."

Once Xemnas was gone, Aqua looked back up at Terra. "So would you rather see Xehanort now and get it over with or would you rather draw it out and torture yourself?"

Terra sighed. He knew that tone. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him into the heart of the mansion. "Ven, go find the Master. I think it is best if you avoid Xehanort…for now."

Ven nodded and did as she said while Aqua forced Terra's reluctant feet into motion.

"Why can't _I_ avoid him?" Terra groused.

"Because he is your stepfather," she answered matter-of-factly and he frowned.

They didn't speak much to each other after that. He was sulking and she was letting him sulk.

Her arm was looped through his and her cheek would occasionally rest on his shoulder when they weren't talking to some of the many visitors who approached them.

As they made their way through the mansion in search of Xehanort, Terra was realizing that Xemnas's date was not the bell of the ball (for once).

Everyone had seen her before. Only her attire was different, but the blue girl on Terra's arm was different. She was new and she was whom everyone wanted to meet.

Terra had never gotten this much attention at these things before, but with Aqua next to him, people talked to him just to be able to get a chance to interrogate her. They wanted to know who she was and where she came from.

Aqua would have been able to turn heads just because of her features but the fact that she was actually pretty beneath all that blue made her even more appealing. Then, when people actually talked to her, they reveled in her presence and were actually drawn in by her inviting personality, her warmth.

Terra couldn't keep his chest from puffing a bit. He had bested Xemnas this round. His date was more popular than his.

It was amazing how Aqua always seemed to be the best part of him…

Everyone loved Aqua and her natural charm. She was friendly and warm and people flocked to her because she wasn't too vain or uppity to speak to anyone who might or might not be better than her. People were people in Aqua's eyes. She wasn't spoiled by the world of aristocracy. Her eyes only regarded that which was right and wrong. .

Terra caught a glimpse of Larxene across the room, drinking wine and flirting with some man who_ wasn't_ Xemnas, and he could see almost every curve on her body thanks to that lewd dress (or the lack there of).

Smirking, Terra gazed down at Aqua, pulling her a bit closer. "Why don't you dress like that?"

Aqua peered across the room, making a wild guess as to what he was referring to and snorted. "You mean not dress at all?"

The young man chuckled.

"Terra, if I wanted to go around naked, I would."

Terra hid more silent laughter and Aqua beamed up at him, enjoying his smile and the sound of his laugh.

"Terra!"

The young man looked up to see Ansem approaching them, his long, blonde hair combed and sleek, his tuxedo lathered in crimson and ebony.

"You're here! It is so good to see you." Ansem embraced him, giving him a hearty pat on the back. "And It is lovely to see you as well, Master Aqua."

The blue girl smiled. "Thank you. How have you been?"

"Busy but I cannot complain. Things could be much worse."

Terra's features hardened. "Where is he?"

"The sitting room. He's been asking for you."

"So I've heard."

With that, Terra tugged on Aqua's arm and forced them into motion again. He began moving at a brisk pace, ready to get it over with.

_Just rip it off like a bandage… _

After what felt like ages, they finally reached the sitting room, and what Terra saw inside made his veins freeze.

It was worse than he ever anticipated. Xehanort was inside, flanked by Dilan and Aeleus, but this was not the Xehanort he remembered. This Xehanort was thin, pale, decrepit, and in a wheelchair.

Aqua stared, wide-eyed. She appeared to be just as shocked as Terra. She didn't offer to move or speak.

"It isn't as bad as it seems," Ansem said gently from behind them. "He is by no means healthy but…he has certainly had worse days. He is improving thanks to the treatments Evan has offered."

Terra couldn't move. He couldn't think. All he could do was stand there and stare at what was left of Xehanort.

The old master's veins bulged, his flaxen eyes were sunken and surrounded by deep, dark circles, his posture was poor even though his wheelchair attempted to support him. Terra wasn't even that close to him and he could see how labored his breathing was.

He instantly felt bad for everything he said upon learning of his illness. Xehanort clearly wasn't faking this. This was real.

Steeling himself, Terra moved to approach him, dragging Aqua along with him.

Xehanort saw him coming and his features softened. He didn't smile but he didn't scowl either.

"Hello, boy," he greeted, his voice even more gravely than he recalled.

"Hello, Master Xehanort."

"You look good. I see Eraqus and Aqua have been taking fine care of you. Eraqus tells me you are quite the teacher now and that Ventus's condition has improved greatly thanks to you."

Terra wanted to say something along the lines of, _'If you hadn't poisoned him, his condition wouldn't have had to improve in the first place_.' But he chose against it.

"I did what I could but Ven wouldn't be where he is today without Aqua or Eraqus either," he said instead.

"No, of course not." Xehanort's tawny eyes shot to Aqua before they narrowed.

The only person who wasn't pleased or charmed by Aqua's presence was – of course – Xehanort. He'd never cared for Aqua and all that she represented and entailed.

Aqua smiled although Xehanort looked right through her. "The manor looks lovely, Master Xehanort. Thank you for allowing us to be here."

Master Xehanort bobbed his head at her, greeting her in passing, giving the air of informality as if he was indifferent merely because she would likely be his future stepdaughter-in-law. Everyone took his indifference as familiarity but in reality it wasn't. He just didn't like her.

"Terra, I'd like to speak with you privately before you leave."

"Why?" Terra asked tersely.

"There are some matters I believe we should discuss. That is all you need to know, for now."

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of speaking to Xehanort's guests, Ansem had finally come for Terra and declared that Xehanort was ready to see him.<p>

Aqua had been shocked to see that Terra actually looked..._relieved_ to hear Ansem say that he could finally see Xehanort.

She assumed he was relieved because it meant he didn't have to talk to the guests anymore. He didn't have to hear them say how _lucky_ he was to have Xehanort as a stepfather, how the world was his oyster because he had strong connections to such a powerful man. They told him he could do anything and she was forced to watch his heart sink every time someone told him that Xehanort must be _so_ proud of him.

Terra would only smile and vaguely yet darkly say: _'You have no idea.'_

Aqua hated watching it. She had nothing to offer him other than her presence and some pitiful attempts at comfort. She would hold his hand and try to help him through it as best she could. She couldn't imagine what that must be like, living another man's lie. The worst part was that Terra could do nothing about it. He literally had to just grin and bear it. She supposed he could try to tell them the truth but it would be Xehanort's word against his. Terra… Her poor Terra was just in too deep to back out and it wasn't even his fault!

The mage really tried not to hate Xehanort but it was becoming harder and harder to do so. She couldn't blame Terra for not wanting to come back here. It wasn't good for him but it was...necessary. As much as she hated to admit it, this place was a part of him.

Feeling a bit lost without Terra by her side; Aqua wandered into their old stalking grounds.

The mansion and its grounds assaulted her with both pleasant and unpleasant memories.

She revisited the tree they used to sit under which also happened to be where they shared their first kiss. Technically, she supposed that this was where everything changed. It wasn't too far from the mansion but far enough away that she could barely hear the roar of the party or see much of the light soaring out of the many mansion windows.

With nothing better to do, Aqua sat beneath the old, decaying tree and enjoyed the quiet. She was exhausted; tired of smiling, helping Terra with his burdens, and meeting countless people she wouldn't remember by this time tomorrow. To top it all off she was uncomfortable. She was tired of the dress and the heels, all of it.

Aqua tossed off her heels and buried herself against the tree trunk, listening to the gentle sounds of night. She could hear the crickets and when she opened her eyes see the flicker of fire flies dancing in the distance. It was pleasant outside, not too warm but not too cold. It was nice. She needed this.

"_What are you doing out here all alone?" _

Aqua jumped out of her skin and turned to see yellow-orange eyes staring right at her. They were piercing, almost like something out of a nightmare. They glowed in the blackness and bore through the surrounding gloom. She was instantly reminded of those old stories about monsters that lived in the woods, watching their prey from behind the cover of trees.

However, she knew instantly that this was no monster. These eyes were too gentle to belong to an entity that was strictly beast. A hint of sadness was in them if she dwelled on it enough but they were mostly empty.

"Oh, um, Terra is inside talking to Xehanort. Xehanort made it pretty clear he didn't want me around while he did so, and Eraqus and Ven are still inside socializing and I'm kind of tired of socializing…so I came out here to find some peace and quiet." Aqua snatched her shoes off the ground and rose to her bare feet. "I didn't mean to impose on anyone. I didn't expect anyone to be out here. I'll go—"

"That's not necessary. I just found it odd that you were out here alone," Xemnas replied with a shrug. "I came out here to find some quiet myself."

"Oh."

Aqua wasn't sure what to do now. Should she leave anyway? Sit back down? Ultimately, she chose neither. She just stood there, awkwardly.

"Was the crowd too much for you too?" she inquired, deciding that talking might force the discomfort away.

"A bit. I do enjoy being able to hear myself think."

Aqua smiled a bit at this. "Me too."

Silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable anymore. It was content and she no longer felt smothered by his huge presence.

"Where is your date?"

Xemnas placed his hands in his pockets and began wandering around the tree. "I'm sure she is around here somewhere, probably flirting with Axel."

"Axel?" she inquired.

"One of my… Hmm, I believe Terra would refer to them as my henchmen."

The mage shrank a little. She didn't want to know why Xemnas needed 'henchmen'. Xehanort had them too. She'd had the misfortune of meeting some of them.

"You don't mind that she is flirting with other men?" She tried to change the subject.

"Larxene is my date. Nothing more. What she does or doesn't do is her own affair. As long as she does what I ask of her, I couldn't care less."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed she was your fiancé or something…"

"I'm not a marrying man," he stated matter-of-factly.

Again, Aqua felt uncomfortable. Talking to Xemnas was like dancing a waltz, one where she kept stepping on his toes.

"I hope he hasn't completely tarnished your image of me," he spoke again after another round of silence.

Aqua reeled. That came out of nowhere. Just when she thought she'd gotten a hang of the steps, Xemnas spins on a dime and causes her to lose her footing. Did he do this on purpose? Was this a game?

"Who?"

"My brother."

"Oh, no. I love Terra, but he can't control my opinions of people. I'm still my own person."

The corner of Xemnas's mouth curved. "I have always admired that about you, Aqua. You have such strength. You don't let others corrupt you. You keep your self and your thoughts pure even though others whisper of malevolence around you. I find that highly commendable. Lesser beings with weaker wills would hate me just because Terra does."

Aqua shrugged. "I have no reason to hate you. I see no point in it. What good would hating you do?"

"Regardless of your reasoning, I am glad you've found it in your heart to refrain from loathing me."

Meekly, Aqua smiled before they settled back into more of that strange, contented silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TICK, TICK, TICK…<strong>_

The clock on the wall in Xehanort's study was still too loud. After all this time the damn thing _still_ mocked him. Terra figured he would always have some weird rivalry with it. They would never get alone.

"It is no secret that I am not well," Xehanort groused, sounding a lot more like his old self.

Terra held his tongue but not out of spite for once. He really and truly didn't know what to say to that.

"And obviously, I cannot teach my pupils like I used to. Xemnas and Ansem do what they can but…as you probably know, there is no substitute for a real teacher, a master," he continued and Terra gave a nod.

"I'll be frank with you, Terra. I need a master to help out around here. I considered asking Eraqus but he has his hands full with Ventus. That being said, I've also considered asking you."

The blood drained from Terra's face.

"Before I hired some stranger, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to come back here and help pick up the slack."

"And if I agree? I'll be stuck here again. Sure, it will only be temporary _now _but what will happen once you die?"

"I'd like you to continue my work."

"Exactly and I don't want to do that."

"I'm asking you to think about it, Terra. Don't you want an estate of your own one day? A place where you and maybe even Ventus and Aqua could have your own apprentices?"

"Not here… Not with Xemnas." Terra shook his head.

"You and your brother have much more in common than either of you realize."

"I am nothing like my _half _brother. I have more in common with Ventus."

The longer this conversation went on the more Terra realized it might be the longest conversation they had ever had to date.

"Perhaps if you came here and helped out you would realize that isn't true. Maybe you two could even learn to get along."

"We get along by not getting along. We have an understanding of one another. We have a relationship by not having a relationship."

Xehanort cocked his head. "Do you think that's what your mother would want?"

Terra recoiled as if Xehanort had slapped him. It stung because there was truth to it. Mother had always wanted them to get along… She wanted them to act like brothers. No doubt – were she alive – she would be heartbroken to see the way he treated Xemnas and vice versa…

_Damn you, Xehanort. Damn you and your dirty fighting… _

Master Xehanort scoffed at Terra's stubbornness. "I swear, it is like you two are afraid to like each other. You're afraid to find that you have anything in common. I've never seen two men so intent on hating one another."

"Xemnas is impossible to love," Terra replied honestly yet coldly. "I tried. He's empty inside. I tried looking at him as an older brother but he never met me half way."

"He was grieving the loss of your mother as well. He just copes differently. You go to others for comfort. You cling to people to find solace while Xemnas finds it in himself. His coping mechanism was to not feel anything at all. He numbed himself of feeling in a sense."

"From what? He barely spoke to Mother. He acted like he couldn't care less about her when she _was _alive! Use her death as an excuse all you want but Xemnas has always been like that."

"Yes but didn't it get worse_ after_ your mother died?"

Terra grit his teeth in his mouth. He hated when Xehanort was right.

The old master sighed and rubbed his pale, wrinkled brow in vexation. "It doesn't matter. All I want is your help, Terra. Just for a while, either until I get better or until I expire. What you choose to do after that is your own affair. All I ask is that you think about what I've said."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
